Ages of Desire: Book 1 Exploration
by Corianin
Summary: Bella and Edward have taken that final step to be together, and everyone is much happier. Now it's coming up on Esme's b-day and Bella decides they should have a surprise party. Sequel series to Ages of Innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I thought I was going to take a break but it seems I can't. So you all have the curse of having to put up with another set of my ramblings concerning everyone's favorite sinfully sexy vampire family. Bella's finally gotten Edward to unwind and give himself to her in every way. So, what's around the corner for the duo now that they've taken that final step? Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She giggled into her orange juice. Of course, preternatural vampire hearing and all, Esme just turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny, dear?" Bella's smirk was far from innocent, and she wondered how long she could keep her mouth shut.

"Not really. Just..." ~think quick, Bella~ "...just thinking about Alice threatening to dress Edward in pink for a day." Esme laughed.

"That would be a sight to see." She turned back to the paint samples she was perusing and Bella was thankful that she didn't have Edward's gift for reading minds. ~It's going to be hard enough to put this one over on her without that.~ She cleared her throat.

"So, I was wondering...um...why don't you guys celebrate birthdays? Not every one of them, but like, every once in a while, every decade or so."

"I don't know, actually. We just...haven't thought about it, I suppose." She shrugged. "Besides, we usually don't need excuses to get one another little gifts or do do things together. Time takes on a whole new meaning once you realize you've literally got all of it." Bella finished her juice just as Edward walked into the kitchen. ~Right on time,~ she thought.

"Morning, Esme." He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "So, you ready?"

"Yup!" said Bella cheerfully, hopping down off the seat and into his arms.

"Planning something fun today, I hope - you two haven't been out of that room in three days except to get Bella something to eat." Esme's eyes twinkled, and Bella smiled up at Edward, her cheeks faintly pink.

"I finally got to show him what he was missing all this time," she said with a wink.

"Well, be sure to keep him away from Rosalie until you're done with him. She's been waiting to jump him since you got back." Bella couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Rosalie waiting in the darkened hallways for Edward. He, on the other hand, just looked a little scared. She kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, Edward. I won't let the 'big scawwy bwonde' hurt you. Well, maybe a little." She gave Esme a hug. "We'll be back after a while!" Grabbing Edward's hand, she pulled him out the door and into the drizzling day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met up with the others in the woods. Jasper was stretched out on a tree branch about ten feet in the air, with Alice stretched out on top of him, twirling her fingers through his hair. Rosalie and Emmett were sparring, both of them moving at such speeds that it almost made Bella's head hurt. When she and Edward approached, however, they stopped and looked over.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," said Alice. Emmett chimed in.

"Ed, gotta say, man, you look a thousand times better." He turned to Bella. "See? Told you all he needed was a good lay."

"Hey, I wasn't the one holding back," she joked in return. Edward smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Okay, so, can we change the topic of discussion from my immersion into sex to something else please?" Rosalie laughed first, her voice amused.

"Um, you do know why we're here, right Edward? Your 'immersion into sex' is kind of the purpose to this." Bella smiled at him.

"You can't back out now, Edward...we all want to see the look on Esme's face when she opens her present!" She knew if he could blush, he would be, and it was so...~adorable!~ her mind supplied. He shook his head.

"So we're going through with this?" Everyone nodded, Alice dropping from her comfortable perch on Jasper's chest to come up to Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course we are! But we've only got three weeks to...get you prepared...so we've gotta start working on it soon!" She leaned up to kiss him, but before he knew what was happening Rosalie had cut in between them, pressing herself fully against him. She shot a mock glare over her shoulder at Alice.

"Hey...I called dibs. So he's mine first." Everyone chuckled.

"I know," said the perky one. "I was just going to play with him a bit first."

"Tell you what...you can go play with Emmett for now, while I work on my new toy here -" Bella was cackling by this point, laughing so hard she could barely breathe, and at the look on Edward's face as he began picking up thoughts from the entire group just made her collapse, sitting on the ground and shaking with mirth. "-and we'll just leave Bella in Jasper's capable care."

"Oooh!" Alice grinned. "Sounds like fun!" Emmett and Jasper were simply sitting back, amused to watch as the girls settled matters between them.

"Do we get any say in this? What if I want Bella?" Emmett joked. In the next second, Alice was running her hands up and down his arms, a coquettish look in her innocent-looking eyes.

"Aww, Emmett, you're not turning me down are you? 'Cause it's been so long..." Bella was still laughing, but even she could feel the atmosphere changing, charging. Rosalie by this point had given up any pretense of conversation with the others, speaking to Edward in a voice so low Bella couldn't hear it. She did, however, see the shiver that worked its way over her beloved's form, and when he looked over at her, his heart very obviously in his eyes, she stood and went to him.

"Edward, I'm fine with this. Go have fun."

"But, Bella...are you sure?" In answer she leaned up and kissed him thoroughly, leaving him spinning. In the next breath she'd locked lips with Rosalie, who gave up her grip on Edward to wind her arms around the brunette.

"Holy shit," came Emmett's groan. Alice turned around and smiled at the sight.

"I think she's fine with it, Edward," she said wryly to the stunned vampire who was very obviously enjoying the sight of his newly-bedded love entangled with the gorgeous blonde. In a swift move, Bella switched back to kiss Edward quickly, then stepped back completely and let Rose take over.

"He's all yours, Rose. Just don't hurt him too bad." Rose chuckled.

"No promises, honey." With that, she looked up at Edward. "Come on." Turning on her heel, she walked sexily out of the small clearing. A final glance at Bella and, seeing the confirmation and encouragement in her eyes, Edward followed bemusedly. Bella turned around, seeing that sometime in the last few moments Emmett and Alice had also disappeared, and it was just Jasper and herself in the clearing. He was still stretched out on the tree branch, though he'd rolled over onto his stomach, looking for all the world like a giant cat with golden eyes. She walked slowly over to stand underneath him, looking up into those glowing orbs.

"So I guess it's just you and me now," she murmured. He blinked once, slowly, letting his eyes travel over her languidly.

"Looks that way, darlin'."

"You know, if you keep talking to me with that beautiful voice I might just have to come up there and join you." His smile was pure innocence - his gaze, pure sin.

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that, Bella. Not when you're so obviously content to stand down there and stare up at me, and I'm so comfortable up here with this wonderful view down your shirt...have I ever mentioned that you have spectacular breasts..?" She was clambering up the trunk until she reached the branch he was lounging on, realizing he'd taken a second while she climbed to turn over so he was once more laying on his back on the wide branch. Never one to discard an invitation, she crawled up until she was pressed fully on top of him, nose-to-nose, his erection pressing against her with an insistence that he was refusing to let his expression show.

"Spectacular breasts?" She rubbed the items in question against his chest gently. "See anything else you like?"

"Mmm...you've got wonderful legs. Especially when they're wrapped around me." She shivered.

"Oh, you're not playing fair," she growled. That innocent smile of his never faltered.

"I don't play to be fair...I play to win." He dragged her mouth down to his own, kissing her until she felt lightheaded, his tongue stroking her lips and her own tongue with all of the urgency absent from his cocky gaze. "So, Bella...have you ever been fucked in a tree?" She shook her head, smiling. "Well, you're about to."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: For everyone wondering if Carlisle and Esme would have any 'quality' time...this is for you. There will be more. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're home early," murmured Esme happily, turning to embrace her husband as he walked up behind her. He pulled her close, leaning down to meet her kiss.

"I told them I had something to do. With the ten and twelve hour shifts I've pulled the last couple of days, and the fact that it was slow today, they were fine with me playing hooky."

"So, do you have something to do? Or were you just looking for an excuse?" He looked affronted - or would have, if she hadn't known him well enough to see the sarcastic gleam in his eyes.

"Madam, you insult me! Of course I have something to do!"

"Oh you do?" she asked, amused. "And what could possibly be so important as to pull you away from your work?"

"You." From somewhere behind his back he pulled a single long-stemmed yellow tea rose. With a smile on his lips and a promise in his eyes, he bowed, offering her the flower with a gentleman's grace and a rogue's grin.

"I looked for a flower as lovely as you, but alas, they don't exist. So I had to make settle for this."

"Carlisle, it's beautiful!" She took the rose gently, lifting it to her nose though she didn't need to.

"Might I inquire as to whether m'lady has any plans for the evening? That way I know who I'll be disappointing when I abscond with you." She shook her head, laughing with delight as he swung her up into his arms and began carrying her up the stairs. Halfway up he stopped to kiss her deeply.

"I missed you, Esme."

"You had time to miss me?" she joked. "I would have thought Bella would keep you too busy to remember you had a wife." He chuckled along with her.

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying on either of our parts. But, you see, there's this...thing..." She looked at him curiously. "I love you too much to forget you, even for a moment." He kissed her again and she melted, amazed that even after most of a century he could still make her so weak with so little effort. He resumed walking, neither saying another word as he carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and across the threshold into their bedroom. He gently kicked the door shut behind them, setting her on her feet and pulling her closer. For a long while they stood there, enjoying the affection and tranquility in one another's embrace. She broke the silence first.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed your trip, but I'm also glad you're home again."

"What? The boys couldn't keep you occupied while I was gone?" It was his turn to joke, and Esme was happy to play along.

"Well, it was enjoyable. Emmett and I ran to South Carolina. Spent a day in a hotel before heading back." Carlisle smirked, a knowing expression on his face.

"So, who won?"

"What makes you think we raced?"

"Your competitive spirit isn't let out much, love, but it matches his ounce for ounce. And congratulations on your win. How much did you beat him by?"

"A full three seconds." She grinned.

"Amazing! Emmett must have been heartbroken."

"Oh, he was upset...but it didn't last long," she said coyly, moving over to sit on the bed and leaning back on her hands. He arched an eyebrow in invitation.

"Do tell." She laid back on the bed, stretching her arms above her head and watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." His expression became almost predatory as he spoke, his voice low.

"Try me." She knew that look, loved it. It was the look that heralded a session of nearly unbearably incredible lovemaking. How long had it been since they'd played this game? She really would have to remember to thank Bella.

"Well, I made it to the South Carolina border, as I said, about three seconds ahead of Emmett. He was miffed about it."

"I can imagine." He moved to sit beside her on the bed, not quite close enough to touch, and her body sang with anticipation. "What happened next?"

"We'd already agreed that the loser was the winner's property for forty-eight hours."

"Nice touch."

"I thought so. Anyway, I checked us into a hotel - I don't even remember which one. It was whichever one was closest to us at the time. But the room had a jacuzzi, so I decided to unwind, let him stew a bit."

"My wicked wife," he chuckled.

"I had him strip and lay down beside the jacuzzi. He wasn't allowed to get in, and he wasn't allowed to touch me. It was heaven...the warm water swirling, and the view..." She licked her lips, looking up at him. "That boy is almost as hot as someone else I could name," she murmured, staring pointedly at him. He just smiled, running his fingertips lightly up and down her leg. .

"I enjoyed the water for a while, and then decided I'd tease him a bit more, so I played with him a little, then made him lay there and watch while I masturbated." His eyes were dark now, his fingers insistent as they continued their path up and down her sensitive skin. He said nothing in response, yet his gaze bade her continue. "I finally took pity on him and let him stand. He was a little...pent up by that point."

"I can imagine," Carlisle whispered as he brought his lips down to her neck. She shivered. "And then?" His fingers had already begun moving from her leg to the front of her shirt, working the delicate buttons open with a deceptively gentle touch.

"And then he-" she gasped as his tongue traced itself over her skin once, then again, his clever fingers working on the fastenings of her skirt. A few minutes of that torture and she was all but gasping. Suddenly, he stopped, looking down at her.

"And then he..?" She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted by my wonderful husband." He smiled smugly and she leaned up to kiss him, loving the way he tasted of himself and urgency and...cherry lip gloss? She knew that flavor...and she knew how to turn the tables. Sitting up, she leaned back against the headboard.

"I must admit, I wonder how your weekend went. She tastes wonderful, doesn't she?" She watched, deliberately licking her lips, as he closed his eyes for a moment before focusing on her again.

"Those tricks of yours are not going to work, Esme. I didn't come home early for Bella."

"So, what did you come home for?" His smile was radiant, and she felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

"For you." He pressed her back into the pillows and she was more than happy to go. For a long time they lay there, lips exploring, hands caressing, letting the world pass them by and not objecting to it as it went. After a time, however, the gentle kisses, the soft touches weren't enough for either of them. Neither paid much attention to how their clothes escaped or to where, but rather to how skin felt against skin as she coaxed him over her. ~I love this view,~ she thought, letting her eyes walk over his shoulders, down his chest, to where one of her legs was wrapped around his waist before traveling back up the same path.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" he whispered softly, his own eyes having just made a journey of their own and meeting hers. She wished she could cry, but settled for simply tracing her fingertips over his eyelids, through his hair.

"I've been wondering the same thing. I love you so much." She pulled his head slowly down to hers, their lips meeting in a kiss that was so much more than physical as he slowly slid into her. Later would be for sex, pure and simple, but right now it was about lovemaking, and time spun away unneeded as they moved together. She would always marvel at how, when they were together, when they were as close as was physically possible, it still paled to the feeling of loving him and knowing it was returned. Hours could come and go, the sun rise and set in its course, and none of it mattered in the least. And when time had passed, when the need and the heat overtook them, she would always swear she never knew where he ended and she began. She held his quaking body against her own shuddering form and delighted in the strength of his arms holding her as well, and knew that whatever gods may or may not exist, she could never prove her thankfulness for the wonderful man who had deigned to share his existence - and his heart - with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her words had confused him. Well, not all of her words, just a few. He really had no problem deciphering her whispered "It's about damn time." What was puzzling him was the equally fervent "I can't wait to see you guys dance." Still, he decided to hold onto any questions he might have, first off because he knew Rose wouldn't answer any until she was good and ready to. The other reason, though he was still a little hesitant to admit it, was that he was finding himself entranced watching her ass as she walked ahead of him. He knew everything was cool with Bella - hell, she'd all but shoved him into Rosalie's arms just now. But he still couldn't reconcile it all with his own thoughts - that a happy relationship was a monogamous one, that one should stay faithful. He totally understood why Esme had fled from Carlisle after the first night she spent with Rose and Emmett. And yet, at the same time, he was almost giddy with the desire to find out if Rosalie's whispered promises over the last week were based on fact or if she was just playing. Suddenly she was face to face with him, breaking into his thoughts with uncanny ease.

"Edward, I swear to god that if you don't stop thinking right now, I will stop you. Well, I'll stop you anyway, but it won't be nearly as fun as it will be if you relax and let me take my time." He blinked in surprise, and her tone softened. "Besides, I know you're curious. Otherwise you never would have followed me, no matter what Bella said. So you can't lie and say this is all for her. You want to know what it feels like to have me fuck you senseless. To not have to be careful or take things easy. Because no matter what you do, Edward...you can't hurt me." She paused long enough to kiss him, running her tongue over his lower lip before biting on it gently. "Now, come on. I have no objection to riding you right here, but there's something a bit further ahead I think would be more your taste." With that she'd spun around and was walking once more, figuring that he'd follow. He grinned in anticipation. She'd figured right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The expression on his face was priceless, thought Rose, as she stood and watched him look around in what could only be described as abject confusion. ~I wish I had a camera!~

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"The bed I understand. I can even think of some possible uses for the swing. But...why is there a stripper pole in the middle of the forest?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of her favorite things about Emmett was the fact that he was twice her size. Sex with Jasper was amazing, true, but sometimes...

"Whatcha thinking, pixie?" growled the big vampire in her ear as his huge hands wrapped around her waist and picked her up. With a grin she slid her legs around his waist.

"Just that sometimes a girl needs a good, hard fuck. No foreplay, no teasing - just the chance to be treated less like a person and more like an object." He grinned.

"Well, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she giggled as she braced herself on his shoulders, letting him rip her pants off with one easy movement. It took less than a second for him to free himself and then he was grabbing her hips again and forcing her down on his greedy cock. She threw her head back and let out a squeal she was pretty sure they could have heard back at the house as he began to move, tugging her up and down on his dick like a man possessed. True to his word, he wasn't talking, wasn't offering her anything beyond the exquisite sensation of being impaled on him again and again, using her body for his own pleasure without a thought for her own. And it was driving her mad. They stayed standing up for a while, Alice shuddering through two solid climaxes before he pulled out and tossed her on the ground. Immediately she was on her hands and knees.

"Oh, look at who's eager now. On all fours with your ass in the air like a common bitch, begging for my dick." His words were harsh, but his hand as it caressed her smooth skin was gentle - almost too gentle. She snarled at him over her shoulder and he slapped her ass, hard. "Behave yourself. Or I'll fuck you until I blow my load and then I'll leave you here to finish yourself off. Ungrateful little wench." He smacked her again and she whimpered, spreading her legs a little further. It was all the invitation he needed. She felt him looming over her, his body curling around hers as he lined himself up and slammed forward. With one rough thrust he was buried to the hilt in her soaking slit and she was whimpering under the onslaught. One of his hands reached up and yanked the neckline of her shirt down beneath her breasts, making them plump out even further. He ripped her bra open with casual disregard and began yanking her nipples in time to his pounding. She came again two more times in quick succession before he shoved her torso down to the ground, leaving her ass up in the air for his enjoyment. Pulling out of her sopping pussy, he shifted his angle and shoved himself into her ass, making her yelp and push back against him, cramming him even further inside. She felt the mother of all orgasms waiting on the horizon and gave herself up to the sensation, letting it build and build...she was so close...just a little bit further...he jammed his cock back into her one more time and she felt him flood her with his cream, humping her with quick, short jabs as he spent himself. ~Oh, he's going to pay for this,~ she snarled in her own mind, jumping up as soon as he pulled himself out of her tight hole. She spun around and, catching him off guard, knocked him to the ground, pouncing on him and biting down on his shoulder.

"My god!" he squealed, staring at her with the full knowledge that the tables had just turned. His eyes held just the right amount of anticipation mixed with apprehension, and she smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"God's not here right now, Emmett. You get to deal with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I know this one is a bit short, but as I have the next two days off I will be making it up to you, I promise. :)

On a serious note, I don't know how many of you ever got the chance to read any of the stories by Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was a wonderful author, a talented person whose writing I truly enjoyed, taken from the world long before her time. She will be sorely missed. *sad*


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Poor Edward - everyone's got all sorts of plans for him. Don't think he'll complain, though. At least, not much. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie smiled at him, a true smile - not a smirk or a grin, but an honest expression of happiness.

"I'm so glad you and Bella finally got yourselves together. And I just wanted you to know that, no matter what you'll do or find with anyone else, nothing will ever come close to what you have with her. I know you won't quite believe it at first. Neither did I. Which is why I thought it might be easier for your first...extracurricular activity...to be with me." She held out her hand to him, and he found himself taking it as she led him to the gigantic bed that was sitting so strangely in between two huge pine trees. Once sitting she pulled him down beside her, all traces of the seductress faded underneath the appearance of Rosalie the person.

"I'm nervous," he heard himself say before catching his errant mouth and slamming it shut. She just touched his cheek gently.

"I know you are. I promise, Ed...if this becomes too much, we can stop. I give you my word." Her golden eyes were sincere. "And we'll start off slowly. I don't want to overwhelm you." Holding his gaze, she leaned forward slowly until her lips brushed his, a feather-light touch totally unlike the skin-searing kisses she'd been nailing him with lately. It unnerved him more than anything else she could have done, but at the same time it was easily the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. She pulled back a little, as though to gauge the effect she'd had and to determine if it was safe to continue. Apparently finding her answer in his eyes, she leaned forward again, touching him only with her lips and nothing else. This time she stayed in place but came no closer, seemingly content to barely-touch him until the world ended. It was that surety, that restraint that had him leaning forward a little, pressing his lips to hers hesitantly at first, then with greater assurance. She made a little purring sound in her throat and guided one of his hands to the back of her neck, holding the other one with her own as she let him deepen their kiss as he chose.

She tasted sweet, an odd flavor he'd never known and couldn't place, something totally and solely Rosalie. Her neck beneath his hand felt almost fragile, though he knew it was anything but, and her hair brushing his arm was gossamer. He tilted his head to meet her own better; her lips slanting across his with an unspoken whisper of promises that he was finding himself immensely curious to explore. Her hand turned in his grasp so that they were palm-to-palm, her thumb stroking the skin between his thumb and forefinger. He found he could read her actions as easily as her thoughts, and she left no barriers up between them, allowing him into her mind with an openness and a warmth like he'd never known from her.

~You feel amazing, Edward,~ came her thought to him, making him shiver.

~So do you, Rose,~ he thought-spoke back. This was something he'd never really considered - the possibility of being able to talk mind-to-mind while enjoying anything intimate.

~I'd like to really kiss you now...is that okay?~ Even her mental voice was cautious, asking permission that he found it reflexively simple to grant. Rather than answer he just pulled her closer, loving that she snuggled into his lap so willingly. Her arms slid around his neck, his going around her waist while her tongue found its way into his mouth, teasing his own.

~Is it possible to close out everything but my feelings and your own?~ she asked. ~I think it might be more fun if you just dove into the sensations.~

~Absolutely,~ he replied with more confidence than he felt. He'd never really attempted that. In the next moment, though, she shifted to straddle his lap and he found it all too easy to block out the rest of the world and concentrate on the stunning blonde, warm and pliant and currently rubbing just right against his erection.

~Mmmm...soon enough, Ed...I'm not done kissing you yet.~ She suited action to thought and laid him back, stretching out on top of him and deepening the kiss until his mind began to spin. He barely registered her hands removing his shirt, though he could have pinpointed forever the exact moment that she moved enough to shrug out of her own. The press of her bare breasts against his skin was incredible, and when she guided his hands up to cup and caress them, waiting until he was following her wordless instructions before tangling her own hands back in his hair - he was struck by how amazingly perfect she felt against him.

~Rosalie...you are gorgeous,~ he thought fervently, feeling her smile against his lips.

~So are you, Edward. Like a bronze-haired god.~ He let her see what he thought of that, and she laughed aloud before returning to their embrace.

~Are you good with this, or do you want more?~ Once more, she gave him an out. The difference being that - this time - he had no intention of taking it. The thought of stopping never crossed his mind. Instead he just flipped her onto her back and began to nip down her throat. Her moan was beautiful, musical, driving his arousal up at the same time they intensified his desire to make her feel good. By now, from their frequent playing, he knew which spots were the most sensitive and proceeded to lick from one to another, loving the way she wriggled and urged him on. For a long while he worked on driving her crazy, peeling her jeans down over her luscious hips and off of her shapely legs before kissing every inch of skin he'd just exposed. Once she'd had enough of that, she returned the favor, her fingers gently caressing his shaft as she licked the tender skin on his inner thighs. It could have been hours or years and neither would have known - or cared - but they were in the same place at the same time whenever she crawled up his prone form to position herself on top of him. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, were filled with want and love and happiness as she looked down at him.

"Edward...if you don't want to do this, now would be the time to stop." Her words, almost odd after so long a time of straight mental communication, made him tingle. He knew his own feelings were obvious...the residual hesitancy, the need, and when he answered he barely recognized himself in the sound.

"God, Rosalie...I do want this. You." He took a deep breath. "I trust you, Rose." She sighed and then he felt her begin to slide down onto him, the amazing feeling of being pulled into her heat making his eyes roll back in his head. Thankfully she didn't torment him, instead beginning almost immediately to work herself up and down on his throbbing length. He finally opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Rose, nude, sleek as a cat, muscles flexing as she rode him slowly. He thought it was possible he'd never seen anything to equal it. And then she squeezed her inner muscles and he didn't think about anything else for a long time. His hips began to shift almost of their own accord, lifting off of the mattress to drive himself slowly deeper, further into her welcoming wetness. He became aware that she was murmuring, speaking under her breath, and he listened in silent shock. This priceless goddess riding his cock seemed to have the most arousingly vulgar vocabulary - he'd never heard anything like it. And he really, really liked it.

"Mmmm...Edward...you're so huge...stretch my pussy, baby, that's it...grab my tits...squeeze my nipples, honey, yeah...harder...oh god, I'm gonna come...make me come, Ed...yeah...oh my - ohhhh - like that! YES! I'm coming...Edward, you're making me come...harder, Ed...gimme your cock, baby...deeper...holy shit..." She degenerated into wordless squeals as she came, her juices making his dick so wet. He couldn't believe his ears - was THIS what everyone had mentioned behind her back? ~Holy hell, Rose, you're amazing!~ She slowly came down from her pinnacle, her hips settling onto his own as she opened eyes heavy-lidded with passion.

"I wanna watch you on top of me when you come." He felt himself shudder at her whisper, flipping them with ease until he was buried between her thighs and pushing her ankles up onto his shoulders. The difference in sensation was unbelievable.

"You don't have to hold back, Ed, you can't hurt me. I know you wanna just drive it deep - do it." He slammed his hips forward, enjoying her squeal.

"Again! Do that again!" He was more than happy to oblige, shoving himself into her, grinding against her until she screamed.

"Oh god, Edward...take me...fuck me, baby...harder...harder...yes...you're gonna make me come again...hell yes, do it...come with me, Ed...shoot me full..." And then he heard her in his mind, more coherant than her verbal expounding.

~I want you to come in me, Edward...just let go.~ That was all it took. Seeing her beautiful body beneath him, hearing her words and her thoughts - he shoved her down onto the mattress as he came, flooding her with his essence while she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him deep within her mind as well as her body. He slowly became aware of her lips on his forehead, the breeze blowing across their naked bodies. And applause. ~APPLAUSE?!~ Mortified, he snapped his head up to see Alice and Emmett, Jasper and Bella standing in a loose ring around the head of the bed, smiling and clapping.

"That was hella hot, honey," whispered Bella as she leaned in for a kiss. He was so shocked that he didn't respond at first, and she stood up and leaned back against Jasper. "I really really liked watching you." She turned her attention to Rose. "So?" The blonde simply looked from Edward to Bella and back again before speaking.

"Oh, honey, you are one lucky little tramp. This boy is an incredible fuck." Edward thought he couldn't possibly be more embarrassed, but as much as he would have liked to move, to get dressed, the fact remained that his dick was still being treated to Rosalie's python squeeze and her arms and legs didn't seem likely to release him anytime soon.

"Oh, I know he is," came Bella's smug reply, and he took a moment to look at her, to really see her. It dawned on him then what everyone else had already noticed. Gone was the uncertain duckling. Instead, she'd become a confident, graceful woman who was totally comfortable with herself. His heart would have stopped at her sheer beauty if it had been beating to begin with. He could only stare as she leaned down to kiss him again. After a moment Rose released him and he pulled himself out of her tight depths - a bit reluctantly, if he was honest with himself - and sat up, reaching for his pants. He couldn't help but feel a little proud as he noticed the eyes of every female in the vicinity gravitate towards his still-swollen cock.

"So when do I get a turn?" came Alice's petulant squeal, making him blink.

"Little slut," came Emmett's voice, full of fondness and teasing. "Screwing my brains out wasn't enough? I'm gonna have grass stains on my ass for a week!"

"Hell no, it's not enough. Seriously, this is Edward. We've all been waiting for him!" She laughed, the rest of them joining in, much to Edward's chagrin.

"So," came Jasper's soft voice, "I think it's about time to call Carlisle, don't you?" Edward was puzzled.

"Someone want to tell me exactly what the hell is going on here?" Everyone looked at everyone else, and after a moment of silence and mischievous grins Bella began to giggle.

"Esme's best birthday present ever. And you're going to be part of it." He wondered why he suddenly felt like a mouse in a roomful of cats.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hell, even I think I'm an evil bitch right now. Oh well. Cliffhanger notwithstanding, things are about to get interesting. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Esme asked, tracing little circles on his skin with her fingernail. He grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Well, I was thinking -" He broke off as, across the room, his phone went off. Brushing a quick kiss over her lips Carlisle stood and walked over, picking up his lab coat and pulling the cell phone out of the pocket. Flipping it open, he recognized the number and knew he'd have to play it careful.

"Carlisle," he said, leaning one hip against the desk and smiling at his wife who had decided against getting up at the moment.

"We're all set."

"Really?" He knew that Alice had spoken so softly that Esme couldn't have possibly heard it, so he kept up the charade, much to the amusement of those on the other end. "Are you sure?"

"We're sorry, Carlisle," came Bella's playful voice, the soft tones flowing through his mind, and he had to suppress a visible shiver. "Were we interrupting?"

"No, it's not a problem." He knew he should hang up, but he just couldn't.

"Well, we're all waiting for you. Waiting and ready." This came from Rosalie, and the brief thought crossed his mind that most of the men he had ever met would be creaming their pants at what was implied by his three beauties on the other end.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." With effort he closed the phone and placed it back in his coat pocket. He crossed the room, infusing his expression with what he hoped was the proper amount of regret and annoyance.

"So much for a slow night, Carlisle," Esme murmured, pulling him back down to her for a smooth embrace. He rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's another one of those things that 'we swear, no one but you can handle this one, Dr. Cullen,'" He hoped he sounded perturbed. It apparently worked.

"That's because you are the best they have. That comes with a lot of responsibility, my love." She kissed him gently before pushing gently on his chest. "Go save the world. I'll be here when you get back."

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her again before jumping back into his clothes. Grabbing his coat he headed out the door, careful not to start running until he'd parked the car a safe distance away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could feel him before even Edward could make out his approach, but she was careful to not let it show. They still hadn't brought up their accidental bond with anyone else in the family, and she knew it wasn't time yet. She and Edward were still too new to trust that he'd be able to understand without getting the wrong idea. ~And what exactly is the right idea?~ her mind interjected before she shut it up.

"So we're ready?" came Carlisle's voice as he walked to meet them. She shivered, instinctively turning to him when he came into the clearing. Rose and Alice had moved the bed a short distance away, allowing a sitting space that was far enough from the metal pole to be comfortable and relatively safe.

"Okay," said Emmett, "I get that we're Esme's present and all, but I still don't see what a stripper pole has to do with anything." Bella met Alice's eyes and they laughed as Rosalie finished buttoning her shirt and sat down with them.

"Well, my thickheaded husband, it has everything to do with everything." All three women had perched themselves on the bed, leaving the men standing at various places near the pole. "You see, Esme let it slip once that she loves watching a man dance. Think Chippendale." She paused, letting that sink in, and they enjoyed the varied expressions of shock and fear that passed through the men's faces as they finally got it. Well, all but one face.

"You mean we're going to - what, strip for her?" Edward sounded incredulous, his gaze flicking between his brothers, his father, and the trio of randy females that had currently taken up perfect watching positions on the bed.

"This should be interesting," muttered Carlisle.

"Among other things, Ed." Bella laughed. "That's why the four of us decided it would be best to wait until you were ready."

"I'm not ready for this - wait, four of you? Who's the fourth?" As one, the girls looked at the only male that hadn't said anything yet. Rose patted the spare space at her side and Jasper walked calmly over and sat down, the glitter in his eyes the only thing betraying his amusement.

"Jazz?" Emmett yelped. "You're in on this?"

"Of course he is," said Alice before her husband had a chance to answer. "Who do you think thought it up?" By this point Bella was nearly in hysterics just from watching their reactions. "And who do you think is the only one of us qualified to teach you?" Suddenly the clearing went silent. The guys were still in shock, but not even Rosalie and Bella had known about this part. Jasper immediately found himself the object of every pair of eyes, and he in turn looked as though he wanted to hide under the bed. After a moment of silence so thick it could have crawled away and eaten Manhattan, the explosion of voices ricocheted through the woods.

"You seriously expect us to dance on a pole?"  
"Why didn't you ever dance for me?"  
"I can't believe - Jasper?"  
"We're going to be doing what?"  
"That's it, Jazz, I'm stealing you when we're done."

"QUIET! Jeez, guys, you'd think someone had said he was scalping babies! My man is a hell of a dancer," said Alice with pride and no small bit of naughtiness. "As he's going to be demonstrating. And I expect you all to pay attention. Esme deserves a nice birthday, wouldn't you say?" Her pointed gaze spared no one, resting on each of the men in turn until they nodded agreement. Rose raised her hand, causing Bella to chuckle. "Yes?" asked Alice.

"If Jazz can dance - why haven't we seen it before now?" Alice just smiled.

"I can't let you guys have ALL the fun, now, can I?" She grinned even more, turning to her man. "So, honey...why don't you go up there and show 'em one of the reasons why I love you so much?" Suddenly the focus of everyone's undivided attention, he seemed to get quieter.

"Well, it would be easier if there was some music..." He trailed off, his attempt at stalling vetoed whenever Rosalie reached under the bed and pulled out her portable stereo.

"So since all Alice said was 'get some music you want to see them move to' - it was totally up to me and Bella." The two shared a look before Bella began giggling again, her face red but her eyes bright. She bounced to her feet, taking Jasper's hands in hers and pulling him up with her. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, but though whatever she said was enough to make his jaw drop as he looked at her with shock, she'd finally learned how to be quiet enough that no one else heard her. A quick peck on his cheek and she walked back to the bed, dropping back into a sitting position and leaning back on her hands. A nod to Rose and the blonde pushed a button on the stereo. A moment later a catchy beat began to flow, and all eyes - male and female, human and inhuman - turned to the blonde vampire standing with a resigned expression by the pole. He looked up at the group in general, but Bella caught his eye. Her raised eyebrow was all it took for his eyes to widen, and he gathered himself visibly, stepping closer to the giant metal rod that was embedded in the ground. His back was to the group for a moment, but when he turned back around it wasn't the Jasper they were used to seeing.

His eyes were dark, seeming to promise things no one could imagine as he slowly raised his arms over his head, letting his lashes flutter shut as his head dipped back. He was swaying a bit, just a bit, reaching up to grab the pole in both hands. Suddenly the bass in the song thumped to life, and his eyes snapped open. Bella couldn't breathe. ~Holy mother of god.~ His back arched, his hips swayed, and she realized she had never seen grace in her life until this very moment. As he undulated, bringing himself flush with the pole before swaying out again, she found that she couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to. Which she most definitely didn't. The surety of his movements, the smoothness, the absolutely sinful look in his eyes as he held onto the pole with one hand, letting himself fall to the side before pulling up again. She knew she wasn't the only one completely speechless as he walked around the pole, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop to the ground, occasionally pausing to fix one or another of them with a look so sultry it should have been illegal. As the song sped up, so did his motions, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around the pole, the rhythmic rolling of his hips matching perfectly with the thumping of the beat. She knew she was turned on...hell, at this point she thought she probably could have come if he looked at her the wrong way. By now, though, he was totally wrapped up in the music, and she'd never seen anyone move with more abandon, more flowing sensuality than Jasper at that minute.

Beside her she was barely aware of Rosalie's slack-jawed expression, of the fact that Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were standing like statues, of the smug-yet-enthralled look on Alice's face. And then he was standing in front of her, pulling her flush with him and spinning her around until her back was against the pole.

"Stand still," he whispered in her ear, standing close enough to her that she could feel the air move as he did, but not touching her at all. His lips moved just above her skin as he dipped down, his hands not-quite-touching her as he blew a gentle puff of breath against her stomach. ~Dear god, how can I be so hot from him NOT touching me?~ He was standing before her, coaxing her hands around behind her back to hold onto the pole, and then he was reaching up above her, bracing his hands on the pole just above her head as he arched almost against her, still not actually closing the gap. She growled in frustration and he locked his gaze with hers. Never breaking his motions, he let out a very low, very audible growl of his own that turned her knees to sand and her insides to liquid. The song switched to another, faster one, and with a movement too fast for her to follow he had her spun around facing the pole, her hands braced on it as he leaned her forward. Instinctively she arched her back, her ass rubbing against his groin for an all-too-brief moment before he pulled away, slinking over to where the other three men stood, still completely flabbergasted.

"So who's first?" His voice was smoky velvet, and Bella melted. "Play your cards right and you can push a woman over the edge without even touching her." Emmett looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward looked at Emmett. Then they all looked at Jasper, barely recognizing the incubus standing in front of them. When it became obvious to him that they were still unsure who would take that first step, Jasper gave up and chose for them.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I do what now?" Jasper rolled his eyes at the big vampire.

"Emmett. Seriously. Stop thinking. It's not that hard. You don't have to try and be sexy. Just listen to the music. You'll know what to do." He shook his head. "You know what? Close your damn eyes." He heard Rose laugh as her husband squinched his eyes shut like a child hiding from the bogeyman. "Emmett," he growled.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to know what I'm doing? You're the almighty Chippen-pire here - aren't you supposed to be teaching us?"

"That's what I'm attempting to do, you oaf. Rosalie?" He turned to the smiling blonde on the bed. "Come here, please?" With a quick, lithe motion she was standing beside them.

"Yes?" Obviously enjoying herself, she was all but shaking with repressed laughter.

"Do us all a favor and go down on your man. He needs to relax, and I'm sure as hell not gonna do it."

"Aww, Jazz - I'd have thought you were up for anything. You move so sweet, after all..."Emmett cut off as Jasper's hand went around his neck.

"Let me explain something here. When you learn dance, you don't do so for yourself. You do it for your partner. Alice and I took this course to see what else it could add to our sex life - and it's been more than either of us expected. So if you're content with the plain vanilla, everyday sex you've been having, you go right ahead and be an idiot. But if you truly want to see your woman's eyes light up, just relax and don't be a douche." Everyone was silent for a minute, until the sound of Emmett's zipper snaking down distracted them. Watching in varied degrees of fascination, the entire group was treated to the sight of the sexy blonde pulling her man's hardening prick from his pants and wrapping her lips around it.

"God, Rose," Emmett gasped. Jasper stood back a little ways, finally walking over to Bella.

"Bella, darlin'," he whispered in her ear, "Why don't you and I go sit down? I'll let Rosalie handle this for now."

"But, I -" He could tell she didn't know how to finish her sentence, so instead he cut her off with a kiss.

"Come on. Let's see if she can break him in." He led her over to the bed, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Her wonderfully rounded ass felt amazing against his hard cock, and he could tell she enjoyed it as well by the way she shifted in time with Rose's head bobbing up and down on Emmett's rod.

"That's hot," she whispered to no one in particular. He had to agree. Beside him he felt Alice shift over, sitting close enough that their thighs touched as she began to suck on his bare shoulder.

"Alice...when I tell you, skip to the next song." He looked up at Edward, catching the other's eye and nodding, letting him know to join him in his mind.

~Hey, Ed, let's try this, if you're game. I'll work on his emotions; you start gathering random thoughts from everyone else and feeding them into his brain. We'll see if we can't get him moving before he even knows what's happening.~

~On one condition. You do NOT get to do this to me when it's my turn.~

~Deal. Now, when I say so, tell Rose to back off.~

By this time, Rose had gone from a tease suck to a full deep-throat, her lips sliding up and down his shaft with obvious enjoyment. Jasper let his gaze flicker over to where Carlisle was standing, just watching the entire encounter. The elder hadn't said a word, really, since this had all started, but the expression in his eyes said it all. Jasper smiled, whispering in Bella's ear again.

"Poor Carlisle. I think you need to go spend some time with him. Edward and I are going to be busy for a moment, and Alice has to manage the music." He didn't miss her shiver, or how suddenly her eyes locked with Carlisle's as though nothing existed for the two of them but each other. He thought it was interesting how she stood and slowly walked over to him, running her hands over his chest and up around his neck while his hands found their way to her hips. There was something...different...about their interaction now, since Greece. Speculation, however, was for later. He nodded at Edward, letting him know to start his end of the bargain. He whispered a soft "now" to Alice, and then he began to slowly coax Emmett's emotions from excitement at his impending orgasm into his wife's willing mouth to the desire to show off. It wasn't a hard thing to do as Emmett was a natural exhibitionist, and before the big vampire even knew what was going on he'd pulled Rose up to her feet and began rubbing himself gently against her, working her slowly back towards the pole until she was pressed against it.

~Okay, Ed, I think he's getting the hang of it. We'll back off slowly.~ Sure enough, Emmett's movements had become less stilted, more fluid, and Jasper could tell the exact moment when the burly one finally got the hang of it. He watched, both proud and critical, as Emmett backed up, twitching his hips, his eyes on Rosalie as she urged him on with heated smiles. The music had snared him in its grasp, and while his style was very different from Jasper's own pulse-throbbing movements, it was no less sexy. In fact, it was quite a treat watching him moving more smoothly than most guys his size would have ever managed, and Jasper didn't need his ability to feel what the show was doing to Rosalie, or to Alice beside him. The only person he couldn't feel was...~where'd they go?~ Edward hadn't yet noticed that his wife-to-be was missing, along with their father, and Jasper wasn't about to say anything. He turned his full attention back to Emmett, ready with an emotional nudge or some whispered advice should the other need it. The girls had wanted Esme to have a great birthday - he would do his part to make sure it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are we going to tell them?" he whispered, pulling her shirt over her head, gasping as she did the same. Her hands frantically yanked at the button on his pants, his lifting her until he could coax her legs around his hips before pressing her hard against the broad trunk of a tree.

"I don't know...not now...god, Carlisle!" He'd dipped his head to bite down on her nipple and she threw her head back as far as she could - which, considering that she was flush with a tree, wasn't very far at all. The mild pain as her head met the tree trunk was quickly overshadowed with pleasure as he shifted her, pressing into her depths with one long stroke. Their coupling was fierce, almost frantic, and Bella found she didn't have any leverage to meet his thrusting, leaving her at the mercy of his every whim. He realized this quickly as well.

"Mmm...I'm going to have to fuck you like this more often...I like this," he whispered in her ear. "Wet and snug around me...god, you're addictive...so hot..." He reached down with one hand to stroke her clit, grinning against her neck as she came hard. "Take it, Bella...that's it..." He changed his angle a bit, pulling her down at the same time he was pumping his hips up, driving deeper. She thought she was going to scream, so she leaned down and bit his shoulder hard as she came again, moaning around her teeth while he pounded her harder...faster...she felt him tense, heard her name wrenched almost painfully from him as he emptied himself, pulling her completely away from the tree and into his arms to bury himself as deep as possible as he rode out his climax inside her tight core. He dropped easily to his knees, laying her back on the soft pine needles that littered the ground, wanting to stay joined with her for as long as possible.

"We should go back," she murmured. He knew she was right, but she still hadn't answered him. He kissed her, catching her undivided attention.

"We have to tell them soon. Edward especially. I don't know how much longer I can keep him out of my mind without him knowing something is up."

"I know, I know, but...well...I don't know how he'll take this bond. I just don't want to hurt him again."

"Too late." The cold voice from behind them startled them both, and Bella gasped in mortified horror as Edward turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

~So that's what they've been hiding.~ His thoughts were in turmoil. ~How on earth did they blood bond? I can't picture Carlisle instigating it - it must have been Bella. But why didn't he just turn her? Why wasn't it me?~

"Edward."

"Not right now, Carlisle." He kept walking, until a hand on his shoulder brought him to a total stop.

"Yes, right now. This, Edward, is what I'd wanted to talk to you about when we first got back from Greece." His face was dark, yet not altogether unhappy. "Can we sit? This might take a bit."

"Say your piece. I just hope for your sake, and for hers, that it's a good explanation, because I'm not sure I can take this right now." He sat down stiffly a few feet away from the man he'd trusted with his life, waiting for him to arrange his thoughts and start speaking.

"It wasn't intentional. I just have to make that clear first."

"How is a blood bond not intentional? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you?' "

"Edward, sarcasm isn't helping right now." Carlisle took a deep breath. "It mostly started when we went to Caralla's masquerade ball. Bella was...feeling playful, I suppose, and decided for whatever reason to bite my neck."

"In full view of everyone?" Edward was shocked, though he supposed he shouldn't be. Bella was, after all, a bit impulsive sometimes.

"Yes. Caused quite the stir, as I'm sure you can imagine." His voice was fond, his smile far away. "She was gorgeous that night. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"May...may I see?" Edward felt like a little boy asking for a cookie before dinner. Feeling so vulnerable upset him, but what else was he to feel? Carlisle blinked and nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back against a rock.

~So exquisite, and she had no idea.~ Edward saw through Carlisle's mind how his beloved had looked, how she had carried herself. It was like watching the splitting of a cocoon and the emergence of the butterfly within. She wasn't quite comfortable with herself yet, but he could tell she was beginning to feel it, to get a grasp of her worth and the power that was entirely hers. He saw, with a mixture of pride and jealousy, how many of those gathered - human and vampire both - stopped to watch as she passed. He could feel how proud Carlisle was - how humbled - to be able to escort such a rare treasure. He watched as they danced, feeling the unbelievable heat as they moved together, viewing deeper into Carlisle's mind in a way he'd never done before. He got an amused look at the altercation with Desiree.

~About time someone told her off in public. Looks like Esme's little lesson didn't break her snotty attitude.~ Edward was amused despite his worry.

~No, it didn't. But I don't think she'll be bothering us for at least another hundred years or so. Would you like me to just...skip ahead?~ Edward nodded, not knowing how much of the obvious affection between Carlisle and Bella he could take without it breaking him completely. What he got was worse in a way, however, as he was immediately plunged into the sensation of fucking Bella, feeling Carlisle sliding in and out of her with a fury that Edward was too afraid to turn loose himself. He could feel the other's thoughts, the abstract knowledge that she was going to be sore and bruised in the morning, mixed with her obvious begging for more, and then he felt them kiss and tasted her blood on Carlisle's tongue and wrenched himself out of the other vampire's mind with a groan. He looked up to see Carlisle shuddering through his own memories before the older one gathered himself to regard his companion with a mixture of resignation, sheepishness, and a pleasure so much more than physical.

"So now you know. It wasn't planned, but I won't insult her by lying and saying I'm not happy that it happened. We'd wanted to find a way to bring it up before now, but it's not the easiest thing to work into an every day conversation."

"Does Esme know?" Carlisle looked down, shaking his head.

"For the same reason Bella never told you - no idea how to bring it up." Edward looked away, knowing he had to test his father.

"Well, don't let it be by overhearing you two talking after you've just finished fucking her like she's your private little cock whore." The words were barely out of his mouth before Carlisle had him pinned against the ground.

"If I ever hear you refer to Bella that way again, son or not, I will personally tear you apart." Immediately he snapped to his feet in a smooth movement, eyes betraying his own shock at his actions. But in that moment, with Carlisle's violent response - it had told Edward all he needed to know. He realized he was fighting a smile.

"Well that's okay then." He couldn't help but laugh at the look on the other's face. "You seriously thought I meant it. Carlisle, Bella is my life. My only reason for existing. I couldn't possibly condone her being bonded to someone who could view her with even the slightest disrespect." He held out his hand, his heart feeling lighter than it had in ages. "Truce?" Carlisle looked at him in confusion before it faded, leaving only relief and happiness as he grasped his son's hand. Just then, they noticed movement and whirled simultaneously to see four very confused vampires standing a few yards away, watching everything with baffled faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd wandered back into the clearing, legs still shaky from the intensity of her recent lovemaking, to see that Emmett and Rose had abandoned all pretense of dancing and were simply screwing on the gigantic bed. She didn't see Jasper anywhere, but as soon as Alice saw the look on her face she rushed over.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She opened her mouth to speak and simply burst into tears, collapsing on the ground in a heap. Alice was right there beside her, pulling her close.

"Shh, it's okay. Come on, Bella, come sit with me." She held her best friend until Bella's crying had become soft sobs, then silent tears. By this point Jasper had come back, the pull of Bella's anguish yanking him almost physically back into her presence. Rose and Emmett were there as well, and after a while Bella leaned back into Alice's arms, weary and drained, staring at the trees above.

"Edward just found out." She missed the puzzled looks the four vampires shot at one another.

"Found out what, Bells?" asked Emmett, speaking for all of them.

"That Carlisle and I are bonded." Dead silence. Alice knew she wasn't the only one who was thrown for a loop. She felt Jasper, considerate as always, soothing Bella.

"Bonded? Blood bonded?" Rosalie spoke softly. "But I thought that was a myth."

"It's not a myth. It's..." Bella paused, not realizing that all of them were hanging on her every word.

"It's what?" whispered Alice, still stroking her friend's hair. Bella sighed.

"It's incredible." She was looking at Alice but not seeing her. "It's the most amazing feeling. It's like he's always there, in the back of my mind, all the time. It feels...safe. Warm." She was quiet for a while from emotional overload. Everyone else was silent due to the fact that not a single one of them knew what to say. Even Alice was at a loss. ~Why didn't I see this? I mean, I knew they'd be close, but...bonded? Edward's going to be furious.~ Bella stood, looking at all of them.

"I'm going to stay home for the next couple of days. I don't want to be here when the two of them get into it. I'm not worth that. Tell them...tell Edward I love him. And tell Carlisle I'm sorry, but I don't regret anything." With that she turned, walking back along the path to the house, and for once no one felt the need to go after her. She was gone to their sight for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"I think we'd better go find Edward and Carlisle." Jasper's voice of reason had them all nodding agreement, and the four Cullens set off into the woods to find their errant brother and father before any major damage could be done. They got the the duo just in time to hear Edward's nasty words, to see Carlisle slam him against the ground with an anger and a force none of them had ever been witness to, heard him promise in a low snarl that destroyed any thoughts that it might be a joke. What none of them were prepared for was the nearly peaceful expression that washed over Edward as he stood and held out his hand to Carlisle.

"Truce?" They clasped hands, and then realized they had an audience.

"We just had something to discuss. I hope we didn't break up the dance session." Carlisle's voice was perfectly polite as always. Alice replied first.

"Dance session? You're worried about the dance session? Bella comes up to us and collapses in hysterics, then tells us you two are bonded and goes home, and then we show up here just in time to hear Edward call her a cock whore and hear you tell Edward you're going to tear him apart. I've got to admit, I'm thoroughly at a loss here." It took a bit of time for the two elder Cullens to explain to the rest of the family exactly what had transpired, but finally everyone was on the same page.

"So, you can tell her to do stuff and she has to do it? Could be fun..." Emmett waggled his eyebrows, earning him a glare from Edward and a smack on the back of the head from Rosalie. Carlisle, however, just shook his head.

"Yes and no. If I compelled her through the bond, she would obey simply because she wouldn't know that there was any choice to NOT obey. But to just say 'Bella, do this,' - no, it doesn't work like that at all."

"What did you mean, she went home?" Edward asked Alice, who gathered her thoughts before responding.

"She said she was going to stay away for a few days, that she didn't want to be here when you two settled things. I believe she was expecting more of a fight than there apparently was. But she said to tell you she loved you, Ed, and to tell you, Carlisle, that she doesn't regret anything." Both men settled back, happiness on their faces. "I don't think she's going to want to see either of you for a little while, though." To everyone's shock it was Carlisle that had a problem with that.

"Why wouldn't she? We've worked it all out." Edward, also surprisingly, was the voice of reason.

"Yes, we have, but she doesn't know that. She's probably struggling right now with fear that I'm going to hate her or you or both, or that you're going to regret banding her, that she's going to lose one or the other of us if not both. I don't like staying away, but she needs this time."

"Wow, Ed. You sounded remarkably mature," Rose said only partially in jest.

"I've had a lot of months lately to adjust to a lot of things. And through it all, she hasn't left me. She's stayed right there, when I needed to talk or when I wanted silence. She hasn't judged me. I would be the biggest black-hearted bastard if I pushed her."

"She really is something. She's going to make a perfect vampire." Emmett spoke before thinking and everyone tensed, awaiting the outburst, but once more Edward shocked them all.

"Yes. Yes, she is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Don't worry, Esme's party hasn't been forgotten - as will be apparent later. But I figured it was about time for the rest of the family to be clued into Bella and Carlisle's little secret. I'm amazed how much Edward has grown up from the whiny, frightened boy he was to the sure and confident man he's becoming. Makes him that much hotter, if ya ask me. Boys are fun to play with, but I love a good, solid man. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Only one person left to tell. How will Esme take it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was glad Charlie was still at work when she got back to the house. It gave her time to pop a sappy romance movie into the dvd player and curl up on her bed to try and unwind the knot of frustration and fear that she'd been turned into. The movie was Enchanted, and she hadn't it seen yet, so after a little bit she began to feel herself pulled into it, watching and letting herself forget for a moment about how completely tangled her life was. She found herself laughing as Amy Adams' character pulled the entire populous of Central Park into a dance number, much to the chagrin of Patrick Dempsey. She chuckled, she smiled, and by the time the movie was over she was feeling almost like herself again. That statement got her thinking. She turned off the television and lay back against her headboard.

~Who am I now?~ She knew she wasn't the girl she'd been when she moved here. And she knew most of that was thanks to the Cullens, all of them. She realized with a bit of a start that it wasn't just Edward she couldn't possibly live without now. The thought of losing any of them, from the gentle fire that was Esme to Emmett's boisterous _joie de vivre_...Alice's eternal bouncy friendship...her hard-won companionship with Rosalie...Jasper's boundless trust and admiration - regardless of how undeserved she felt it was...it was painful, more than she'd have ever thought it could be. But that brought her mind around to the two most prominent figures in her thoughts.

Carlisle and Edward, night and day in most aspects, and she loved them dearly. Edward was her very reason for being alive. If it hadn't been for him, for the way he breathed life into her ordinary existence, she would probably still be drifting her way through her days, not looking forward to much and not looking back at all. She wanted him, loved him with a force that was frightening. She wanted to give up her mortality, everything she was, just to be with him forever. But he still refused to see that she belonged with him, like him, as a vampire. How he could be so blind, how he could believe that anyone as wonderful as those he shared his life with could be damned, was beyond her. How did he not see that their spirits, their souls, sparkled like their own skin in the light of a new dawn? She knew she was going to have a long trail convincing him to turn her, and that it could very well be a bone of contention between them for years to come, but a human life would never be a long enough time to spend with the man she loved. In fact, she had doubts that all of eternity would be long enough, but she had to start somewhere.

And then there was Carlisle. She wasn't in love with him, not the way she was with Edward, but the thought of not having him in her life twisted her heart painfully. It wasn't just the sex, though that was unbelievable. And it wasn't just the bond, regardless of how comfortable and natural it felt to have him in her head. No, it was that when he looked at her he saw her. Ever since the first - he hadn't seen what he wanted her to be, he hadn't only noticed the surface Bella that everyone else saw. No, somehow, this miraculous man saw her, saw Isabella Swan, in all of her clumsy, flighty, confused glory...and loved her anyway. He never assumed she couldn't handle something. He never patronized, and he never made decisions without her knowledge for 'her own good.' No, he was one of those rare people who had the uncanny ability to truly see people for who and what they were, and find them worthwhile anyway. She knew he'd change her if she asked, in a flat minute, and she knew not because of the bond but because he was the first one to accept her as one of them, to see how much she belonged in their life, sharing their existence.

She'd spent so long buried in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed night beginning to fall. With a sigh she stood up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie would be home soon, and somehow the idea of just sitting and eating dinner held a lot of appeal. She may not have wanted to remain human, but at least when she was around other humans she knew what to expect.

~Please, don't let them hurt each other over me. I'm not worth the fight.~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Esme?" She was at his side in a moment, looking in curiosity at the entire group as they stood just inside the entryway.

"What's wrong? Where's Bella? Is everything okay?" Carlisle smiled.

"Everything's fine. Bella's spending the evening with Charlie. There's just...well, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"We should probably all head into the family room." He led the way, everyone else following after. Esme gave Alice a confused look, but the perky little vampire just smiled.

"It's all fine, Esme, but he's got some news and he's wondering how you'll take it. I won't tell him anything and it's driving him nuts." She smirked, and Esme immediately felt better. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be anything bad, not if Alice was joking. Once they were all sitting or standing around the room, Carlisle walked over and sat on the couch beside her, turning to face her.

"I'm afraid...I haven't been totally honest with you."

"About what?"

"About Greece. About what happened there." Now she really was confused. He saw it in her eyes, she knew, and she could see her husband sorting his thoughts before speaking again.

"Go on," she prompted softly.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to happen, but while we were in Greece, I...Bella..." She had a flash of fear.

"Everything's okay with Bella, isn't it?"

"Oh, everything's fine!" he rushed to assure her. "It's just that...well, we kind of accidentally...bonded." He looked at her intently for a moment before looking away, and the entire room was still while she rolled that around in her mind. ~Bonded? Isn't that a fairy tale?~ Across the room Edward laughed.

"That was Rose's reaction, too. But apparently it's all too real. And now your husband and my wife-to-be have joined in more than body." He chuckled. "Kind of sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"So, what does this mean?" she asked Carlisle.

"It means, essentially, that we are in one anothers' minds now, forever. As far as I know there's no way to break a blood bond. And, as I want to be totally honest with you - I wouldn't break it if I could. It just feels...right...somehow, having her there, in the back of my thoughts." He sat back a bit, giving her space. She began to talk, mostly to hear her own words and see if they made as much sense when they were set free as they did in her head.

"I'm not...upset, really. I'm not even worried. I'm just..." She didn't notice how the entire room seemed to be waiting for her to finish.

"I know it's a lot, Esme," began Carlisle, but she cut him off, her fingers pressing gently against his lips as she took in his strained expression, a mixture of fear, love, and determination that made his eyes glow. ~Oh, how I love this man.~

"It's fine. What I was going to say is, I'm actually relieved." She could tell by their expressions that those were the last words that any of them - perhaps with the exception of Alice - expected to hear from her.

"That's weird. Why are you relieved?" Rose asked quietly.

"Well, because I was expecting something a lot worse than this, honestly. You don't all usually come at once to find me except for bad news. I was expecting that we'd be moving again, or something of that nature. But this - this is fine. It's going to be wonderful to finally have someone who can read Bella, who can hear her regardless of where she is, be it in town or on the reservation or on the moon." The stunned expressions around her made her realize no one had thought of it that way, and she laughed. "You mean to tell me that none of you realized the benefits to this? I'm almost sorry I hadn't thought of it first. You are too brilliant, husband mine." She watched as his expression turned sheepish.

"Actually, I didn't think about it. It just kind of...happened." She arched an eyebrow, noticing in the periphery of her vision that Emmett and Rose were chuckling, and that even Edward was smiling.

"Oh, this promises to be good," she said, grinning. "So how does one unintentionally taste the blood of a human, especially when that one is Mister Boundless Self-Control and the other is our lovely little accident-prone Bella whose blood you ahve been around multiple times?" Carlisle, if possible, looked even more shy, and Edward finally burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Here, Esme, I'll show you if you want." She nodded at her bronze-haired son, and immediately she felt her mind flooded with what were obviously Carlisle's memories of kissing Bella, of her blood on his lips." She couldn't help it. She leaned back into the couch and laughed untin she thought she might never stop.

"Oh, Carlisle, that was rich! Only you two could manage to prove a centuries-old myth as fact, and do it by accident!"

"I'm glad you find it amusing," he said dryly, and she sat up and placed her hand over his own.

"It's not just amusing. It's amazing. And you don't have to worry. I'm perfectly okay with it. Now we can keep her even more safe." She paused. "So...how does it affect the sex?" Emmett howled with mirth.

"Well, as frantic as they were earlier, I'd say it's been a hell of a boost." They were all chuckling together then, and she could tell everything would be fine. Which is why, instead of asking what Carlisle was doing with Bella earlier when he was supposedly at work, she just let it slide. She knew something was up, but she'd learned long ago that sometimes surprises were the best way to lighten the decades.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days spun by like a top, and even though Bella loved being back at Charlie's house, she had to admit to herself that it wasn't home to her any longer. No, her home now had an amazing library...a second-floor platform with an insanely comfortable bed...enough video games to practice on that one day she might actually be able to play without embarrassing herself or breaking something.

~Face it, Bella. It's not the things that make it a home.~ She sighed, folding the last of her clean laundry to put away. ~It's home because they're all there too.~ Placing the pile of folded shirts somewhat haphazardly in the dresser drawer, she flopped back onto her bed on her stomach, turning off the light and watching the play of moonbeams on the dust motes that had been expelled into the air when she bounced. She knew they'd all honored her need for space - even Edward hadn't stopped by. But it had been nearly a week, and she found herself longing for the companionship of her other family. Oddly, she didn't miss the sex - well, she missed it, but the things she found herself wanting were far less carnal in nature. She wanted to sit in the kitchen and watch Esme cook, wanted to watch Emmett and Rose argue about whatever they were disagreeing on at the moment. She could close her eyes and still see the way Alice flitted around the house when one of her favorite songs came on the radio. It was the little things Bella missed the most, but she didn't know how to make the first move.

"How do I tell them that I miss them and I want to come back?" Her voice sounded strange in the darkness, but not as surprising as what she heard next.

"You call and say 'I miss you and I want to come back.'" Rolling over quickly, she saw Edward perched on her open windowsill. His bronze hair was tousled, his jeans frayed, his button-down shirt open at the collar with the cuffs rolled up...in short, he looked absolutely wonderful and she launched herself across the room and into his arms.

"Edward! You came!" He chuckled, kissing her gently before pushing her back a little to meet her eyes.

"Of course I came. Do you think I'd let the woman I love sit by herself and be sad when all I had to do was come and whisk her away to where she belongs?" Bella felt she had to ask.

"So did you and Carlisle...I mean, are things..." He smiled.

"We had things settled probably before you even got back here, but we knew you needed your time. In fact, as eager as I am to bring you back with me, this visit was supposed to be just to see if you still wanted all of us. Coming back to the house is completely up to you."

"Of course I still want you all! You're my family now - I love you!" She snuggled into his arms. "How soon can we leave? Charlie's already asleep, but he won't be here tomorrow because he's taken the day off to go fishing with Billy and some of the other guys from the res. I can leave him a note saying we've all gone to the city for the day."

"I...ah...took the liberty of writing it already." He looked so cute, and a little bit bashful. "I left it with his breakfast in the fridge."

"His breakfast? But I haven't made anything."

"Esme sent over a stack of pancakes, some bacon and sausage, some biscuits and gravy, a whole ton of scrambled eggs, and some fresh orange juice." Bella just laughed, delighted.

"He'll be thrilled - he loves her cooking even more than mine." She jumped up, slipping into her shoes and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Whenever we get there, though, I want to talk to everyone. I've got a few things to say and it will be easier to just get it all out at once." Edward looked puzzled but didn't comment, just swung her up on his back and let her situate herself.

"Ready?" he asked, poised on the edge of the windowsill.

"Absolutely!" she whispered fervently. He dropped to the ground and took off, and Bella simply closed her eyes and leaned on him, enjoying the safety and security she felt with the man she loved. They made it to the house in record time even for him, but as soon as they got to the front door it opened and Esme came out, wrapping Bella in an enormous hug before leaning back to look at her.

"It's about time you came back, Bella," she said. "I've missed having a reason to cook!" Bella laughed. The world was great in her eyes - she was back where she belonged. She was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took less than a second for everyone to gather in the livingroom, but the greetings took a bit longer as everyone wanted to hug her and - at least in Emmett's case - cop a feel. By the time they were all settled, with her on the couch beside Edward, she knew how she had to start. Taking a deep breath, she dove in.

"I just wanted to say that - god, I missed you all! I mean, that wasn't what I wanted to say...well, I did, but it wasn't what I meant to say..." She was suddenly flustered. The soft wave of calm that suffused her was entirely welcome at this point and she gave Jasper a thankful glance before trying again.

"Let me start over. Edward," she said, turning to face him fully. "I love you. You are so much to me - my light, my darkness. You're the reason I open my eyes in the morning, and the reason I'm not scared to close them at night. You are my friend, my love, and - after a long enough wait now - my lover." That last bit garnered a few chuckles, but all she did was smile and continue. "I can't imagine my world without you in it, and I don't want to.

"However, I also love the rest of you." Here she took a deep breath, plunging headlong with both feet into the crux of her thoughts. "And I have to admit that I'm glad Carlisle and I have this bond. It's a warmth I find myself relying on, a comfort I honestly don't want to do without." Her eyes were on Edward, but in her mind she could feel Carlisle's reaction. "He's the first person I've ever met that truly, utterly accepted me as me, warts and all, without trying to make me something I wasn't. That includes you, Edward...but I don't hold it against you. I love that you want to keep me safe, but really, I can't stay wrapped in cotton forever. I'm not as breakable as most of you seem to think I am, and I can't handle living each day feeling that everyone is out to keep me from new things 'for my own good.'" Her expression had become determined, but the love in her eyes was she looked at Edward was still burning brighter than a thousand suns. "Which is why I've decided...I'm not going to bond with you, Edward. Ever."

The silence was oppressing. She could see his hurt, his disappointment, and she knew she'd guessed his thoughts correctly - even as she knew he hadn't mentioned those thoughts to anyone else.

"Bella, I -" She cut him off.

"Let me finish. What you and I have - that goes above and beyond any bond, any promise. But I won't have you making use of the connection that comes with a bond to try and keep me safe. And don't lie and say you wouldn't try. I know better. My heart will always belong to you, Edward, but my choices...those are my own to make. And I plan to keep it that way."

In the back of her mind she could feel Carlisle's surprise, his shock that he hadn't figured out what Edward was possibly thinking, his hesitancy...and his pride. He was proud of her for taking this stand, for stating her case even though she knew it would hurt the man she loved. She could feel the warmth of his regard wash over her.

"I have had these past few days to think about it, and every time I consider the possibility of bonding with you as well, it makes me wonder how often you would change my mind about...things...without me even knowing." Her voice was small. "How easily you would be able to convince me not to want to be turned. To not want to be like you." His eyes were full of hurt, hurt she'd caused, and her hands were wrapped around his in an effort to make him understand that it wasn't pain that she'd intended. "Edward, I've already chosen to live my life with you. Give me the respect, at least, to be able to choose how long that life is. Because, even if it damns me for eternity, I would rather spend the infinite years ahead damned than a scant human lifetime saved. I would rather give my soul freely than lose you to the ravages of my own mortality." The silence stretched on, and she took to looking at her hands, waiting for his response.

"Bella?" His voice was soft, his hands as they shifted to her arms softer still. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. If you truly want to become like us...I won't stand in your way. I may not agree with your decision, but I have finally realized that it is yours to make." He looked like he expected to be struck by lightning. All that he got was an armful of Bella and a face full of kisses.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Easy, Bella." He sighed. "So, where do you want to do this?" She laughed.

"Edward - I don't want to be turned right this second!" She grinned, a trace of mischief in her smile. "I'm having a bit too much fun enjoying my human senses to want to give them up just yet." His answering smile was all the response she would ever need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Glad they finally got all that straightened out. Once more, EPBs decided about three chapters back that they didn't want to rush right into the Cullen men stripping for Esme's birthday. 'Come on, we want nakie Cullen eye candy!' said I. "Oh, no, we've gotta have angst and mistrust and negative whoosis first!" said they. As usual, they won. They confiscated my keyboard and threatened to make it type nothing but "I love Spongebob Squarepants" for the rest of eternity unless I let them have it their way. *sigh* But it all came out good in the end, so now we can move onto the fun stuff. You know, like a stripper pole...and four men who are hotter than anyone - fictional or not - have a right to be...you know, the FUN stuff. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Things had settled into a comfortable routine again. School, back to the house with Charlie, sleeping in Edward's arms, going to the Cullen's every chance she had. She and Edward kept to themselves that next week, but when Friday rolled around and Bella was there for a 'sleepover', Alice pulled her into - of all places - a closet. Bella stood there among brooms and mops, most of which hadn't even been taken out of the packaging yet, wondering what it was all about.

"Okay, so we've got a week now until Esme's party. And I have it from Jasper that the guys have been practicing - I promised to keep my nose out of it, so I haven't even been peeking."

"That's great! So they've gotten the hang of it?"

"Jazz says yes, but I prefer to reserve judgement until I see for myself." The look on her face was truly devious, and Bella giggled. "At any rate, it's up to you, me, and Rosalie to go get their costumes...and not show them or tell them until that morning. I've already taken the liberty of asking Charlie if he's cool with you ditching next Friday so you can come with us to Point Defiance Zoo and Aquarium in Tacoma. Apparently, an old friend of Carlisle's from college is having a benefit for their new conservation fund and we've all been invited. And then of course you're spending the weekend here for a movie fest and hiking." Bella shook her head in amusement.

"You are one dangerous person - I love it!" They chuckled together for a moment. "So...why did you have to tell me all this in a closet?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to get you alone before anyone else managed to." The next thing Bella knew she was being soundly kissed - and not minding in the least.

"So, how is he?" Alice murmured as she moved her lips over Bella's now-bared shoulder. It took the brunette a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Edward? You mean you haven't-"

"Nope, not yet. That's coming tonight, and that's as far as I want to look. Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are all taking off to hunt...none of them have fed in a while, what with all the confusion lately. So it'll just be me, you, Ed, and Carlisle for movie night." She backed off for a moment, lips curving in a smile that made Bella shiver.

"I hope you're okay with this, because I don't plan on returning your man until I'm done with him." Bella grinned.

"That's fine with me. Boy needs to get out more anyway." She decided it was time for her to turn the tables. Even though Alice was much stronger, Bella's gentle push flustered her enough to where she backed off, confusion in her eyes.

"Bella? I...if you don't want-"

"Shhh. Of course I want. But this time, I get to run the show." Alice's chuckle didn't last long before it turned into moans and whimpers as Bella showed her exactly what she'd learned over the past few months.

Outside the closet door, Rosalie and Carlisle stood listening, smiling at one another before heading off in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is perfect!" Bella laughed at Rose. Seeing the blonde so enthusiastic about shopping was new, but then, she herself was looking forward to this trip. It wasn't every day one got to dress the four most beautiful men in their acquaintence up as toys. And she had to admit, the black studded collar would definitely look nice on Emmett. ~Especially when that's all he's wearing,~ her mind supplied happily.

"Oh, absolutely! Good choice, Rose!" Alice tossed the collar into the cart on top of a pile of shimmery fabrics that were to be used as set decoration. "Now, we just need to find clothes."

"Aww, why does he need clothes? Not like he'll be in them long anyway." Rosalie sounded almost petulant.

"Because, silly, how is he supposed to tease and strip if he starts off naked to begin with?" With a sigh Rose conceded the point, and the trio went down another aisle. They'd already picked out an individual color scheme for each of the guys - well, Alice did and Bella and Rose knew better than to argue. Bella knew the tingling she felt was half anticipation, half arousal, and she wondered idly how she'd be able to make it to Friday.

"What about this?"

"Eep! Rose, you can't be serious!" Alice yanked the offending shirt out of her sister's hands and thrust it back on the rack. "I mean, come on...sequins? And I thought we'd agreed on no red except for the ribbon and bow." She reached over the cart, stretching to grab a shirt off a different rack, and Bella all but laughed as she watched a nearby worker drop his armful of clothing and pause to watch Alice's rounded ass and amazing legs, highlighted by the short skirt she was wearing. Rose noticed too, and chuckled.

"Well, Alice, you seem to have an admirer." Alice spun gracefully and flashed a megawatt smile at the salesman.

"I think I have a question," she murmured before gliding over to the stunned young man. Rose just shook her head, turning to Bella.

"We'd better get her laid when we get home. She's only ever this bad when she's horny." A knowing smile curved her lips. "Then again, if you hadn't spent so long teasing her in the closet this morning, she might not be so frustrated."

"Hey, it's not my fault your husband barged in and wanted to play. Nor is it my fault that said interruption made Alice remember what time it was."

"True, true." They were still watching with amusement. By this time, Alice was apparently asking the boy to help her pick out some shoes, as he was kneeling down with her foot on his leg, obviously flustered and totally turned on.

"Wow. He can't be more than - what, fifteen? Sixteen at the most? Although he is kind of cute..." Bella laughed at Rose's comment.

"Come on. Not like you have the right to talk about ages," she said with a wink. "Unless you'd like me to stay out of your room until I turn eighteen..." She was distracted by the sight of Alice bending down to pick up her shoe, her foot still on the kid's leg and her shirt opened just enough for him to get an eyeful of her rounded breasts. Bella knew for a fact that Alice wasn't wearing a bra today, so she figured the guy's wide-eyed, stammering stare was fully justified.

"Oh, you're different, Bella. You're family." That simple statement triggered what could only be described as a warm, fuzzy feeling in Bella's heart. She sighed happily.

"Well, we'd better go rescue the poor boy from her clutches or he's liable to have to buy himself a pair of pants to change into when we leave." They walked over to where Alice was still tormenting the sandy-haired boy. Bella heard Rose chuckle under her breath and shook her head.

"Come on, sis. Dad's waiting. And you know how he is when he's...anxious." ~Oh my god. Is Rose seriously going to...yes. Yes she is.~ Bella had to work hard to keep the grin off her face. Alice stood slowly, shifting just a little as she lowered her foot - now re-shod, compliments of the red-faced teen - to the ground.

"This is your...sister?" the boy all but stammered.

"Yes, they both are. Rose, Bella, meet Kevin. Kevin, this is Rose," she gestured behind her, careful to leave her foot steady as he attempted to refasten the buckle with shaking hands, "and this is Bella."

"Pleased to meet you," murmured Bella. "But Rose is right, we should be off."

"Yes, I know. Besides, we've got two more stores to hit, and I know Rose is eager to see that collar on Emmett."

"Is Emmett...your dog?" asked the boy, startled by his own question. Bella just shook her head, knowing what was coming.

"No. He's my husband," said Rose blithely. Without warning, she leaned over and kissed Alice soundly, making quite a show of dueling with her tongue before breaking off and leaning back on her six inch heels. "Come on. We can't keep them all waiting." One arm looped around Alice's waist, the other snaked around Bella's, the supermodel blonde led them towards the register. A quick backward glance showed the boy still standing there, a stunned expression on his face and a sizeable hardon straining at his zipper.

"You guys are so mean," chuckled Bella, honestly amused. She'd never pegged either of them for a flirt, but having seen them in action, she understood now why they usually made sure that at least Alice had gotten some fulfillment before leaving the house.

"Oh, come on. That boy is going to have some prime wanking material for the rest of his life. He's not minding at all." Rose turned, smiling smugly as they watched him come to his senses and dart towards the nearest bathroom. "Starting in about fifteen seconds, I'd say." Bella just shook her head and wondered what other hijinks her two beautiful companions would get up to today. To her surprise, she found that she was eager to shop some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Shopping is such fun, isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Um...D above high C? B-flat? Dunno what note I am aiming for here...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were finally done shopping for the moment, and Bella was all too eager return to the house. She and Alice had this entire grand seduction planned, but as they were all heading back to the car, Alice grabbed her hand.

"You know, we should just watch a movie and see where it goes." Her quirky, eager grin made Bella laugh.

"You've just seen a better night if we don't instigate, didn't you?"

"Yup. So, let's go decide what we want to watch."

"Didn't you see that as well?"

"Um...sorry. Wasn't exactly focused on the movie," Alice quipped with a giggle.

"Damn. I can't believe I'm going to miss all the fun," pouted Rosalie, stowing the last two bags in the car. Alice just poked her in the arm.

"You've already had your fun with Edward - it's my turn now. And," she added in a stage whisper that had Bella rolling her eyes, "I like the idea of being the first to really get to watch Carlisle snap, thanks to Bella."

"Oh...my...that's it, now I really am ticked that I have to go hunt." She looked at Bella, then back at Alice pleadingly. "Please, please tell me that this isn't the last time these two get it on in front of someone!"

"Wow, Rose...voyeuristic much?" muttered Bella as they climbed in. The blonde slid into the driver seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, would you want to pass up the chance to watch you and Carlisle?" Bella just blushed, setting the other two off into peals of laughter. "Didn't think so." As they sped down the highway, radio blaring, Rose singing along, the brunette thought ahead to the upcoming night. She had no problems being with any of the others with Edward around...even had a few plans of her own to bring him into it sometime. But she was still a bit unsure as to how he'd take the idea of her and Carlisle whenever actually faced with it. She sighed, and Alice drew her into a hug.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. I promise." She giggled. "And come tomorrow, you'll wonder why you were ever nervous." Slightly comforted, she washed the worry from her brain and joined Rose in singing the next song as it came on. After a moment, Alice chimed in as well, and for a little while they were just three friends driving down a road. And that was okay, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie was hot. Her drink was cold. The couch was delightfully squishy. The fire was happily crackling in the background. And the sensation of being sandwiched between Edward and Carlisle was enough to make her forget the above four items even existed. Leaning against Edward, she sighed happily when Carlisle smoothly let his hand drop to just above her knee, below the hem of her jeean shorts, his fingertips stroking the skin there with agonizing slowness. On the other side of Edward, Alice was silent, leading her to believe the two were talking mentally as it was obvious from the level of distraction that neither were watching the movie. After a moment she sat up, happy to realize that he was so distracted by their thought-conversation that he didn't object when she pulled away a little to lean in the other direction. Carlisle shifted to pull her into his arms, leaning her against his chest while he played with her hair. She could have moaned at the sensation.

"How do you do that?" she whispered quietly.

"Do what?" he responded in the same low tone, as though speaking would somehow break the spell that was building.

"Make me want you so easily."

"You want me?" he asked, a playful note to his words now. "How do you mean?" She smiled wickedly before standing up.

"I'm going to go refill my tea." Without another word she sauntered off to the kitchen, knowing three things instinctively. The first was that Alice was going to get her wish. The second was that Edward hadn't even noticed her leaving the couch. And the third was about to pin her to the fridge. She was actually half-turned to face the door when Carlisle stalked in, spinning her around to face him totally before backing her up against the refrigerator, his lips on her neck as his hands steadied her waist.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," he murmured against her skin.

"I'm not complaining," she whispered back, leaning her head to the side and giving him full permission to continue. A few moments of him nipping and sucking her neck had her writhing with need, and she felt her blood drumming in her veins like the rain against the window. The comparison gave her an idea and she pushed gently, noting the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Bella?"

"Come with me. I want to do something." Curiosity in his golden eyes, he followed willingly as she opened the giant glass door and stepped out onto the patio. The rain was almost cold, the sensation against her overheated body making her tingle. She walked over and turned around, leaning backward against the railing. For a while she just stood there, watching him watch her, knowing he could see through her paper-thin grey t-shirt as the rain soaked it through, feeling his gaze almost as tangibly as a physical caress as his eyes trailed over her.

"I want two things, Carlisle," she murmured, knowing he'd easily be able to hear her even over the rain.

"Anything, _bellissima_," he replied reverently. "Name them and they are yours." She caught his eyes and smiled, slowly lifting her shirt over her head. She heard his unnecessary intake of breath as she stood before him in only a tight pair of jean shorts and a white satin bra that was completely transparent from the rain's kiss.

"I want you to make love to me out here, in the rain." He began to walk towards her but she held up her hand and he stopped mid-stride, understanding.

"And the second thing?" She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. She wasn't sure exactly how he'd react, but she knew she had to ask.

"I want you..." Her nerve almost gave out, but her memories of conversations with Caralla bolstered her resolve.

"I want you to drink from me while you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~You know that I plan to have you tonight,~ Alice thought without preamble. By the way he stiffened beside her - the way all of him stiffened, she was happy to note - she knew he'd heard her thought.

~Do I get a say in this plan?~ he asked, making her smile.

~If you don't want me, then yes, feel free to get up and leave. But if you want me to, I would love the chance to finally get you inside me.~ The bluntness of her words knocked him for a loop, she could tell, but as he made no move to leave she took that as a good sign. ~So, you game?~

~I...yes,~ he admitted. ~Yes, I am.~

~Awesome!~ It was then that she noticed Bella and Carlisle had left the room, and she smiled. ~Lean back, Ed.~ she thought, pushing him down on the couch. Her hand began to toy with his shirt buttons as she captured his lips with her own. To her delight, he gave as good as he got.

~You didn't think I'd let you take all the control, did you?~ came his cheeky thought, and she smiled before pushing his shirt off of his shoulders.

~I was hoping not,~ she admitted. ~'Cause I really want to feel you fuck me.~ His shudder was half her words, half the sensation of her lips closing around his nipple.

"Oh, Alice, you have no idea," he whispered, and the promise in those few little words made her shiver.

~This is going to be a hell of a night.~

The fact that neither of them knew whose thought that was made it all the better.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Yes, it's an entire chapter of smut! But this will have repercussions in later stories, so I thought it best to dive right in. So I guess you all will have to put up with a few chapters of wild sex and antics. Sorry. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood there in anxious silence, watching the play of emotion across his features. His hair was rapidly becoming slicked down from the falling rain, and she could clearly see his toned physique beneath his sopping wet clothing.

"Bella," he moaned quietly, his voice barely audible over the sound of the rain. "You don't know what you're asking...what you're offering..." He was standing perfectly still, the flickering of his eyes over her body as she walked forward his only movement. By the time she was within arm's reach, she could see that he was visibly trembling, and her resolve firmed. She reached out and took his hand.

"Yes, I do." Stepping a bit closer, her breasts barely brushing his chest, she felt more than saw him swallow hard, the involuntary action making her almost giddy with desire. Here she was, Bella Swan - nobody important in the grand scheme of things - with the most powerful man she'd ever met standing less than an inch from her, and HE was the one shaking.

"I'm asking for your trust. And I'm offering myself." She could feel the battle he waged with himself.

"This is...it would be very different from what we did in Greece," he whispered, wanting to explain and needing to stall at the same time. "If I actually bite you - I don't have enough control to avoid - I mean-"

"You're worried about getting your venom into my blood." He nodded mutely. "I had a thought...well, it was something Caralla said, anyway...if the cut is already there, then just drinking from it isn't enough to turn me." His eyes, his gorgeous golden eyes widened in complete shock.

"Are you...you plan to..." Another time she would have been amused at his obvious lack of mental coherency, but right now...~I want him so much.~

"Do you trust me?" she asked quietly. He was silent a moment before answering.

"Yes, I do. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do." She could tell that in speaking those words he knew he'd agreed to whatever she had in mind. She'd planned to tease him for a while, but standing so close to him had her tense and needy. She took another step closer to him, pressing totally against him as she drew his head down to meet her kiss. It was hot and fast and over too soon, but she pulled away anyway, walking back over to the railing. She could feel his eyes watching as she walked, peeling herself out of her soaked shorts as she did. By the time she got to the rail and turned back around to him, she was standing in just the satin bra and matching french-cut panties and thanking her lucky stars that Alice had insisted on their quick swing into Victoria's Secret on their way home. The rain was feeling cooler as her skin got warmer, and she knew that her peaked nipples were clearly visible. She slowly, teasingly, ran her hands down her body, stopping for a moment to cup and squeeze her breasts before letting one hand journey down to rub her mound through the material. She heard a low growl, and what she instinctively knew were a few choice curses in various languages, and then Carlisle was walking over to join her. His smooth, deliberate stride made her fully aware that this was a dangerous game she'd started, and that knowledge - rather than being frightening - made her dizzy with need. He was nearly to her when he reached for the buttons of his shirt, but she stopped him with a shake of her head.

"I want to undress you." Suiting actions to words, she began to open the buttons, one at a time, not lingering as much as she'd originally planned but still moving with a lack of swiftness she knew was driving him crazy. Once his shirt was unbuttoned totally, she made no move to take it off, instead working at the fastening of his jeans. The wet material was stubborn, but she was more so, and after a little while she managed to push the offending pants down his legs. She was happy to find him hard, throbbing, and naked. The latter fact made her raise an eyebrow.

"Taking a lot for granted, weren't you?" His knowing grin was answer enough, especially with as impaatient as she found herself. She leaned forward to take him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip before licking his dick from top to bottom. She ran her fingers over his nuts, rubbing as she sucked on him, until she got him as tense as she wanted to. Then she stood up.

"Tell me now if you don't want this," she murmured, reaching to the pocket of her pants where they lay on the floor. She saw his eyes widen as she pulled out a pocketknife, flicking the blade open, and she thought idly that she hadn't seen much that could equal the beauty of Carlisle Cullen, clad only in an open dress shirt, rain cascading over every delicious inch of him. She could tell he was going to make one last try to resist.

"Bella...love...I want..." She just gazed at him, never wavering.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" she whispered, not moving a muscle. And she knew, in that moment, that he'd given up the fight.

"Everything," he growled, his arms coming around her as he kissed her with a fury matched only by the intensifying storm around them. She ground herself against him, writhing under his fingers as they stroked and rubbed and pulled, his lips never relinquishing her own until she pulled back, gasping for breath. With a firm headshake she forestalled his attempt to pull her close again, instead turning around and facing the porch railing. Steeling herself for the pain, she ran the sharp edge of the knife across her skin where her neck met her right shoulder, feeling a little burn as the rainwater washed over the edges of the inch-long incision she'd made. Behind her she heard him moan and the desperation in the sound made her shiver. She tossed the knife onto her pants before leaning forward, bracing her hands on the railing.

"Do it, Carlisle...fuck me, now, like a cat in heat...I want you..." Without warning he yanked her panties to the side, sinking into her inch by inch until he was fully buried inside her. But to her shock, he didn't immediately move towards the cut, instead palming her breasts through the satin fabric as he pumped slowly in and out of her. She'd been close before, but the simple movement had her rocketing over the edge of oblivion, crying out his name into the raging thunderstorm as he moved within her, drawing out her climax until she thought she was going to die. She came back to earth slowly, looking over her shoulder at him in confusion.

"But...I thought..." His smile was predatory, dark, and a bit insane, and she had the wild thought that if she were smart she'd be terrified. ~Guess I'm not as smart as I should be, then.~

"Hold on tight," was all he said before latching onto her neck.

One arm was wrapped around her hips, dragging her off the ground to meet his pounding cock, the other wrapped in her hair, pulling her head to the side and holding it there, and as he began to suck on her, the combined sensations were so intense she blacked out for a moment. When she flitted back to consciousness a few seconds later, all she could do was moan under the onslaught.

~Oh my god, you feel so good!~

~So do you, little witch,~ he replied, and to her shock she realized neither of them had said a word.

~Are we...reading each other's minds?~

~Yes. Now stop thinking and just feel,~ came his mental response and she obeyed, whimpering as he took her, the combination of his mouth drawing her blood and his shaft stretching her tight slit sending shockwaves through her. On and on it went, with Bella finally giving up any semblance of control and just letting him support her fully, her weight not even phasing him as he rammed into her. She realized abstractly that she'd done a great job with the knife - the cut was deep enough to bleed but not enough to flow, and far from the sensation of weakness she remembered from Edward cleaning her blood after James' attack, this was just a gentle pulling that was setting her body afire. By this point she'd already lost track of how often she'd come for him, only knowing that she was unable to move on her own and perfectly okay with that fact. After a few more minutes, he yanked himself out of her and picked her up, the suddenness of the movement making her squeal.

"My turn now," he murmured, laying her back on the chaise lounge and settling himself between her twitching legs. This time it was slow, smooth, and when he bent down to her neck again it was with a deliberate motion that she found stunningly erotic. He didn't hold her head this time, content to let her control its angle, instead placing both hands on either side of her shoulder to raise himself up slightly so that he was barely touching her anywhere but where they were joined. With a flash of desire Bella pulled the straps of her bra down, freeing her breasts so she could rub her nipples against his chest before sliding her hands down to cup his ass as he pumped steadily into her willing warmth.

~Harder, Carlisle, please...~ He simply chuckled against her skin.

~No.~

The perfect pacing of his hips kept her right on the edge of orgasm without doing a damned thing to send her over it, and before long she was all but crying in a need so severe it was almost painful. Still he kept his movements sure, even, and relentless, a flawless counterpoint to the rhythm of his mouth on her neck. She wanted to come so bad, had never wanted anything else in her life this much. Not even the day the girls teased her senseless came anywhere near this.

~Carlisle!~ she wailed mentally. ~Please, for the love of god...please...~

~Please what?~ Even his thoughts were smug, though she could sense the edge to them, the sharpness of his restraint as he held himself back.

~Please...let me come...please...~

~Oh, no. Not so easily.~ She could have cursed him for his control - did in fact curse him in a voice that was drowned out completely by the thunder overhead. He heard it anyway, and it made him smile. He reached down and lifted one of her legs, holding it up and out a bit and shifting his angle just enough to offer a new sensation without being enough to give her the completion she was begging for.

~Damn you, Carlisle Cullen!~ she shouted at him mentally. ~I need...I need...please, don't stop...~ Just as he'd planned, the change in position threw her arousal into overdrive and the sweetness of her blood increased tenfold. She was close now, he knew. She would explode in his arms and take everything he had to give her.

~Bella,~ he thought. ~On your knees, and lean forward.~ Frustrated, sore, and utterly beautiful, she wriggled to comply as soon as he pulled himself from her velvet grip. He could see her pussy, so wet, so red from her arousal and the chafing of his cock, and the little almost-sobs that were wrenched from her as her body begged desperately for release were music to his ears. Unable to resist he slid one finger along her soft folds, stroking her clit just gently enough to make her gasp. He could still taste her, and though he knew it was dangerous, he wanted more.

"Bella." His voice, though low, carried to her ears as he watched the rain rushing over the curve of her ass, seeping along her heated core. "Tell me you want this. All of this." She lifted her head, turning to stare at him with eyes full of longing, love, and pure need.

"I want this. I want you. Just fucking take me already!" He was unable to stop the growl that vibrated through his chest.

"I tried to give you an out. Remember that." And then he was on her like a whirlwind and she couldn't tell which way was up or down, whether he was in or out. He held her down with no effort at all and latched onto her neck like a starving man while he fucked her, all animal brutality and instinctive need to mate, to claim her, to mark her as his. He grabbed her legs, spreading them wider to fit himself more snugly between them, and she wondered if he dislocated her hip, though she honestly didn't care because in that exact second her orgasm hit her hard. She opened her mouth to scream in ecstasy but he was plunging into her so fast it took her breath away and all she could do was lay there and gasp, her seemingly unending climax draining the strength from her as surely as his talented lips and tongue drained her blood. On and on it went until she swore she really was going to die from pleasure/pain and then he stopped, pulled back, and buried himself as far as he could go, deeper than she'd ever felt him before, his teeth grazing her skin as he poured his essence into her. The insane intensity of it all was just too overwhelming, and her disjointed last thought was how difficult it was going to be to move at all the next day. Then the warmth of oblivion enfolded her and everything was black.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: This is a pairing I've wanted to really play around with for a while, and I don't think they mind at all. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thunder crashed outside, and Edward imagined that his blood, if he'd had any, would have been thundering just as hard. His previous trysts with Alice had always had some sort of defined, if unspoken, boundary, but it was gone now, shattered, and he knew she realized it too. Somehow it made the experience all the more exciting. She was small under his hands, but so far from delicate, and the combination was intoxicating. Her hands, where they rested on his chest, were firm and sure, and her lips were demanding without being rough - in short, just Alice being Alice was enough to drive him crazy. ~Why have I never noticed her before?~

He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, inching them underneath the fabric to caress her soft skin and she moaned her encouragement into his mouth. Usually she was the one to instigate the loss of clothing but he found that, this time, he wanted to undress her. She seemed to know this and raised her arms above her as he tugged the soft sweater up and over her head. To his delight she'd gone without a bra, and he wasted no time in breaking his mouth from hers and leaning down to close his lips and teeth gently around one rosy arched into his mouth as she rubbed herself over his straining erection, causing him to grit his teeth and buck upwards a bit.

""God, Edward...please tell me you intend to actually fuck me tonight, 'cause as much as I love the taste of you I can think of other places I want you to put your dick." He grinned, sucking hard on her nipple before responding.

"Oh, I definitely plan to enjoy everything you've got to offer. In fact," he said, sitting up straight with a glint in his eye, "How about we start by me stripping you naked and draping you over the ottoman?"

"I'll do anything you want if it means I get to have this-" she punctuated her statement by grinding against his painfully hard shaft "-somewhere other than my mouth."

"Then stand up and put your hands behind your head." In a flash she'd complied and he sat there for a moment drinking in the sight of the dark-haired nymph before him, her perky breasts displayed to their best advantage and her slim hips and legs encased in a pair of curve-hugging black stretchy slacks. He stood, watching her eyes turn to golden smoke as he slowly freed himself from his pants, pushing them down around his ankles and stepping out before standing up, his hard cock bobbing proudly. He was amused to see her actually lick her lips. Standing there in front of her, he was struck once more by the difference in their heights and it made him smile to imagine her tiny form bouncing up and down on him.

"Bend over and suck me first - but leave your hands on your head." Clearly she wasn't expecting him to take charge, and just as plainly she enjoyed it when he did. She bent at the waist, not bothering to tease him, instead just slurping his throbbing rod, bobbing up and down with quick, hard strokes. He gave himself up to the sensation, reaching his hands forward to squeeze and pull on her already turgid nipples.

"Talk to me," she whispered before going back down. He'd never really considered such a thing, but after hearing Rose he could understand what a turn-on it was, so he just let his dick do the thinking.

"That's it, Alice, suck me. God, I love those lips of yours around my cock. Take it all - I know you can...that's it, girl, all of it...you want this in your pussy, don't you? I bet you're soaked right now, just dripping wet and ready for me. Stand up a bit, let me get your pants off." She was happy to comply and he gave up any pretense of being gentle as he yanked the material down over her hims, waiting until she stepped out before tossing them aside and shoving his hand between her legs. A few moments of rubbing her clit, hearing her whimper his name, and then he stopped. Her needy moan was an aphrodisiac to him.

"Put those lips back to work, little girl, I want to blow my load down your throat before I make use of that hot slit." Her eyes widened as she bent back down, forgetting entirely to leave her hands where they were and instead sliding them around to hold his ass while she slurped and sucked on him. He didn't mind now - he'd play with her plenty while he fucked her, but right now he just wanted to feel her suck his cock and swallow his seed. It didn't take long for him to start unloading down her throat, but it seemed to go on and on, drawn out by her talented lips and tongue, and by the feel of one tiny hand caressing his tight balls. Finally, though, he'd spent himself and she was standing up, licking her lips with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You like that, don't you? Little cocksucker," he said fondly, and she nodded.

"You know what else I like?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me."

"I like getting down on my hands and knees and having a nice, fat dick drill me doggy-style." He couldn't help it - he blinked. That sentence coming from her, while she stood there totally nude and yet somehow still looking like an angel, was enough to eradicate any thought he had of going slow. He snarled at her.

"Get on all fours then, and you can be my bitch." It was her turn to blink in surprised arousal, and he knew that statement had thrown her for as much of a loop as it did him, but somehow given the atmosphere it just seemed...right...to say it. He didn't need to be a mind reader to see how her face lit up, though, or to enjoy how quickly she dropped to her hands and knees, spreading her smooth legs to allow him as much access as he wanted. And he wasted no time taking her up on that offer. Kneeling behind her, he reached down and pinched her clit hard, like he knew she liked, and was amused to hear her squeal his name. He did it a couple more times, deliberately keeping her on the edge, loving how she tried to press back against his hand. She glared over her shoulder at him.

"I thought you were going to fuck me, not tease me, you sadistic bastard," she growled. He just smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I'll fuck you all right. Whenever I'm ready." He laughed. "You've waited this long to have me. You can wait a little longer." He'd originally planned to just mount her immediately, but her obvious frustration had him drawing out the game, tickling her wet folds, slapping her ass once or twice just to watch her jump. He brought her to a shattering orgasm, not even waiting for her to stop shaking when he pushed her over the edge again, loving how hot she looked when she shuddered and bucked against his hand. However, as much as he enjoyed playing, he knew there were other things he wanted. She'd brought out a side to him he didn't even know existed...and he liked it. A lot.

"Tell me what you want, Alice," he said, rubbing the head of his cock against her hot center.

"Edward, fuck me! I want you to fuck me!"

"How do you want it? Fast or slow?"

"Fast, baby, please!"

"You're so sexy when you beg. I like that. Maybe I'll make you beg for each thrust. How's that sound?" ~My god, am I really saying this stuff?~ he wondered briefly before deciding once and for all not to care.

"I'll beg, I'll plead, I'll do anything you want as long as you just screw me before I combust!" He didn't want to wait anymore. With his hands on her hips to keep her from moving he began to inch his way into her depths, suppressing a whimper at how tight she was, how hot. He stopped about halfway, enjoying the sensations of her clasping around him.

"God, Ed, I need more!"

"More what?" He laughed when she snarled viciously.

"More of your cock, you asshole, what do you think?"

"Temper, temper, little vixen," he said, pushing another inch or so into her depths. "You won't get anything by demanding."

"Please, Edward," she said, her voice immediately losing its commanding edge, becoming pliant and needy in a way that shot shivers straight to his nuts, "please, fill me, give me your whole cock, I want you so much."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." he said, then pulled out until just the head was inside her. She all but screamed in frustration, then she really did scream as he arched over her and drove forward, impaling her on his entire length. He ground his hips against her, fucking her hard and slow and driving her nuts with every shift.

"Fuck, Alice, you've got such a tight little snatch," he whispered, straightening up to watch as he filled her. "It's so hot watching my dick stretch you, seeing your juices on my shaft. Come on, baby, talk to me, tell me who owns your body right now," he said, struggling to keep his voice even. He could tell she was having the same problem when she spoke, her voice breathy.

"You do, Edward...I'm yours...do what you want..." She dropped her head down to rest on her arms, the action pushing her ass further into the air and drawing his dick deeper at the same time.

"Hold on, then, my little slut," he managed before picking up the pace. Soon he was pounding her furiously, loving her squeals and gasps and the way she begged him for more, or just moaned his name after particularly hard, deep thrusts.

"I'm close...god, harder..." He was happy to oblige this time, feeling his own climax approaching.

"You want swallow me again, baby?" he said, using his hands to lift her hips for a better angle.

"Hell no - come in me!" she wailed, so close now he knew she could almost taste it.

"What?" he asked, knowing he didn't have much longer to tease her. "What exactly do you want, Alice?"

"I want you to fill me with your come! All of it! God - Edward!" she screamed as he forced himself as deep as he could go, the feeling of her tight pussy clamping down on him when she came triggering his own release, and he flooded her slick channel with his cream. He pumped slowly, drawing it out for both of them, until with a final thrust he lodged himself within her and leaned over, bracing his hands on the floor on either side of her, her tiny form dwarfed by his sheer size. She turned her head to look up at him, an impish grin on her features.

"Now that," she whispered, licking her lips, "was worth waiting for." She paused, letting his smug expression settle into place before speaking again.

"Now we can go upstairs and I can tie you to the bed and ride you until you scream."


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up curled against his chest, both of them wrapped in a soft blanket. His lips were tracing her neck, gently, licking the already closed cut there with soothing motions that she knew were as much a comfort for him as they were meant to be for her. Deciding not to even open her eyes yet, she began to take mental stock of herself. Her neck was the obvious thing, but though she could feel a slight sting there it wasn't nearly as bad as she was anticipating, not by a long shot. Her legs were sore, though, her hip throbbing...and the ache deep within from his punishing thrusts was enough to make her wince when she shifted. He caught her near-inaudible squeak immediately, pulling her closer.

"Bella, love...I'm so sorry. So very sorry." He sounded upset, more than she'd ever heard, and despite her pain she turned to him, rolling over until she could slide her leg over his ankle and look deep into his red-gold eyes. ~Wait...red? Oh, shit. There's no hiding this from the family now.~

~No, there isn't.~ She could pick up the regret in his voice, and it hurt her more than anything else could have. She turned her head away from him, staring instead at the blanket.

~I've lost him.~ She couldn't begin to describe the anguish that was crawling into her. His strong fingers lifting her chin took her by surprise.

~Never. You will never lose me, not as long as you wish me to stay.~ It was in that moment that she realized what was happening.

~Oh my god - you can read my thoughts!~

~And you mine, _bellissima_. Apparently a side effect of our...sharing.~ It was then that she realized that the regret she'd felt from him wasn't over drinking from her, but rather from hurting her. Feeling immeasurably warmed, she snuggled closer.

~I like it,~ she thought. ~It's quite nice, being able to talk without ever opening my mouth. Is this what it's like to talk to Edward?~ His full laugh caught her off guard, and he grasped her hand, guiding it down between them, letting her feel him hardening under her fingers.

~No, it's nothing like this when I talk to Edward. He's never turned me on like this.~ He moaned a little as she wrapped her fingers around him, tugging gently.

~How do you do this to me, Carlisle? Why do I want you inside me so much even when I know I probably should give myself a chance to heal?~ Her motions got more pronounced, her thumb coasting across the head of his member, gathering the slick drops at the tip and smoothing them down the shaft.

~God...Bella...I can't...I don't want to hurt you...I almost ripped you in half earlier...~ For some reason the admission, far from scaring her, caused a flood of moisture between her legs.

~I really am depraved,~ she thought. ~Something about you wanting me enough to hurt me is...amazingly erotic,~ she finished with a blush. His eyes were closed now, his head leaning back a bit in surrender as she pumped her hand up and down the full length of his manhood. She began to wriggle under the blanket, taking him by surprise.

~Bella - oh my god...~ He trailed off as her lips began to assist her hands in bringing him pleasure, moaning and whispering her name as she sucked him hard, closing her teeth ever-so-gently aorund the head before sliding her mouth over him, repeating it again and again. He placed his hands in her hair, tried to pull back.

~You don't have to do this, Bella...I'll be fine...~

~I know I don't have to. If I thought I had to I wouldn't be doing it at all,~ came her wry reply. ~But I want to. I want to make you come. You feel amazing.~ He couldn't take it anymore, slipping his cock in and out of her soft lips with slow motions, giving himself over entirely to the insistent sucking and her whispered thoughts.

~You drank from me, Carlisle. Now I want to drink from you. Let me taste you.~ He was no more able to resist her than he would have been able to become human again and with a groan he let himself go, pouring his seed down her eager throat, feeling the muscles around the head of his cock contract as she swallowed again and again, determined not to let a single drop escape her swollen lips. Finally he was through and she licked him clean, sliding her talented tongue out around the shaft to make sure she hadn't missed any. Finally she slid up his body again, her skin feeling heavenly against his.

"So, Doctor Cullen," she spoke, her voice thick with desire, "In your professional opinion, how long should I wait before engaging in intercourse again?" Her eyes gleamed playfully, and he felt himself wanting to play along.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm not exactly sure. You see, I haven't examined you to determine the extent of your injuries." He was amused as she rolled off of the soft cushions and walked, albeit haltingly, over to a chaise lounge and lay down on her back, bending her legs at the knees and spreading her thighs for him. He shuddered at the sight of a very naked, very obviously aroused Bella laying in the rain, her fingers gently holding herself open to his gaze. "Holy shit," he cursed softly, not realizing he was still speaking out loud. "You are determined to make me break you apart, aren't you?"

"Can I help it if you make me so damned horny I can't think of anything but you moving inside me? Now, are you going to check me out or what?" He watched her eyes widen as he walked towards her, equally naked and a bit proud when he saw she was having a hard time deciding which aspect of him to focus on. He dropped to his knees at the foot of the lounge and adopted his best professional attitude - which, having been a practicing physician for a couple centuries, was very good indeed.

"I'm going to begin by examining the labia for any stress-related damage," he said, suiting actions to words...though she'd never had a doctor stroke her so gently, or 'accidentally' brush her clit.

"Well?" she whispered.

"There is a lot of chafing, a few friction burns. It could make any type of liquid sting for a while until it heals. Let me see how bad the internal damages are." Holding her gaze, he sucked his finger into his mouth to moisten it, and she blinked in surprised arousal.

~You'd look beautiful sucking a cock,~ she thought, laughing when he shuddered and shook his head.

~No thank you. I'm perfectly fine being on the recieving end.~ With that, he slid his finger slowly into her depths, working it gently in and out as she felt herself get wetter and wetter. The movement did hurt a little, but it felt so good to have him stroking her that she just lay her head back and enjoyed. His probing was both medical and sensual at the same time, and she wondered if he'd ever been a practicing gynecologist - his patients would have been scrabbling at the office doors on a daily basis. Once she was slick enough, ready enough, he pressed a second finger into her, his other hand coming up to push lightly on her stomach. Not feeling anything of concern, he pushed his fingertips in a bit further, and she squeaked as he brushed something painful. Her eyes snapped open and he nodded.

"I'm afraid you've got a slight tear in your inner tissues. This is most commonly caused by vigorous copulation, and unfortunately I would have to insist that you not engage in any type of rough sex for at least a week."

"WHAT?" she yelped. His hand was still resting on her stomach and he held her down.

"I didn't say that you weren't to engage in sex at all. Just that...you need to warn your partner that he cannot be as hard on you as he ususally wants to. After a week, I'll want to check again and make sure it's healed properly before I will condone any sort of non-gentle play." She kept her eyes on his, looking so very innocent despite the fact that he knew better, that he had two fingers buried within her and his thumb was teasing her clit, that he wanted to pin her to the ground and fuck her until she couldn't take anymore.

"What about anal?" She asked, still sounding so pure, and he would have choked if it had been possible. Instead he just gaped at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, if my..." she paused, looking away in mock shyness for a moment, "...if my pussy has to be treated gently, are there any problems with a bit of anal sex? You see, I kind of enjoy it and I'd hate to have to avoid it as well." He lost his composure.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" She smiled wickedly, and he groaned, dropping his head to rest his forehead against her pubic bone. This close to her center, though, he couldn't resist flicking his tongue out. She tasted wonderful, and before long he was suckling her soft skin, his fingers slowly bringing her over the edge as she gasped his name. She finally refocused on him.

"Well, Alice and Edward are going to be occupied all night, and the others aren't due back yet, so...I think I'm going to go relax in that luxurious pool. Work some of the kinks out of my muscles and all." All Carlisle could do was stare as she stood, disentangling herself from his fingers and making her slow way into the house. At the door she paused, glancing back at him. "You coming? You never did answer my question about anal sex, you know."

It was all the invitation he needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice excused herself with a smile and a wink, making very sure to keep her thoughts quiet. Edward had been more than content to let her go for a few moments, seeing as how he had a lot of thinking to do himself. He'd already put on his iPod, which she knew heralded a long period of introspection for the bronze-haired one, and she was glad to have a few hours uninterrupted while she tried to sort through the absolute tangle she'd just seen. After kissing him again she walked out the door at human speed...and then dashed downstairs and into the pool room in less time than it would have taken to blink. Bella was asleep on a towel near the edge of the water, and Alice refused to wake her up - it wasn't Bella she needed to talk to anyway. Carlisle, however, wasn't anywhere near the pool. A quick dart upstairs found him sitting in his study, flipping rapidly through a huge dust-covered book as he stood in front of the bookshelves. There were three more sitting on the desk, open to various pages, but Alice paid them no mind. She ripped the book out of his hands and tossed it on the floor before snarling at him.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" Her voice was rough, demanding, and more than a little violent. "Does Edward know about any of this? Do the others? What in the name of - holy shit your eyes are red!" She backed up a few steps, shaking her head slowly. "What...who...you didn't..." To her immense shock he slumped to the floor, looking beaten and defeated and more helpless than she'd ever seen. It scared her. He was always the strong one, the rock she could lean on when everything went grey. She knew without a doubt that there was something terribly wrong. Swallowing her anger for the moment, she dropped to her knees beside him. "Carlisle, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" he whispered harshly. "I can't...I tried..." He very carefully gathered his thoughts, and it broke her heart to see him so scattered. Instinctively she reached out, pulling him into her arms for a simple hug. She was stunned when he clung to her like a drowning man would clutch at a twig by the riverside.

"Carlisle...talk to me," she murmured, anger forgotten for a moment. Something was very obviously wrong, and she knew she'd have the time to be angry later. Right now, though, he needed her strength as she'd so often needed his.

"I can't seem to stay away from her." There was no need to ask who he was talking about. "Every second, every day, it's like a fire in my veins. I think I hate her, but I know I don't. I think I hate myself more, and I just might." She'd never heard him speak like this, so vulnerable, so lost. "I hurt her this time, Alice...and she asked - she begged - for more. I can't take this. What the hell is wrong with my mind?" He stood, striding over to the window and flinging it open, leaning his head outside and letting the ever-present rain wash through his golden hair. "I took her to the pool because she wanted to relax, but she wanted me to join her, and I almost couldn't say no." His voice was quiet now, full of rage she knew was directed inward. "I made her a glass of lemonade punch. It disguised the taste of the sleeping pill I dissolved in it. She'll be out for about twelve hours. I just needed time to figure this out." Alice, still on unsteady ground herself, walked over beside him. She waited for a long time until he turned to her, the red in his eyes more startling than anything she'd ever seen. Taking his hand, she smiled reassuringly, not sure which of them she was trying to comfort more.

"Come on. Edward's listening to his iPod and Bella will be out for a while. You need to go hunt." Not waiting for an answer, she jumped out the window, still holding his hand which forced him to follow. They hit the ground with hardly a whisper and she led him off into the woods. It didn't take long for them to scare a deer into bolting, and she stood back and let him feed, relieved to see that his eyes were slowly returning to their usual brilliant gold state. It seemed to help him as well, as he stood more steady, his entire bearing more focused. He turned to her, his expression carrying more sadness, self-loathing, and hopelessness than she had ever seen.

"Give me your cell phone," she said suddenly. Confused, he handed her the small silver phone and she flipped it open, dialing from memory.

"Who are you calling?" he asked. She simply waved her hand to get him to shut up as the honey-smoke voice on the other end answered.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You need to come quickly. Something's happened with Bella...and Carlisle. I don't know where else to turn."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." the voice murmured, a little amused as well as frustrated. "I'll be there in twelve hours. Keep them separated. And keep Bella calm. The more agitated she is the more he will feel it." Alice let out an unneeded sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Caralla. You were the only one I could call. Thank you so much."

"Of course, Little One. I'll be there soon." As Alice closed the phone and turned back to Carlisle, she noticed him staring back at the house. "Oh, no, you don't," she said, taking his hand again as he started to walk back. He turned to snarl at her before blinking and shaking his head.

"You're right," he whispered, unnerved by his own actions. "I have to stay away for now." He looked at her fully for the first time since any of this started. "Thank you, Alice."

"You've always been there for me, Carlisle. For all of us. It's about time someone got to repay the favor." She tugged on his hand, plastering a grin on her face that was as obviously false as it was necessary. "Let's hunt some more. Hopefully we'll be able to get your eyes back to their usual shade before anyone else shows up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Yes. Hate me. Go for it. :-D Seriously, though, there is a method to my madness, regardless of how much madness there may be to my method. I do promise a happy ending, but like so much happiness, one has to go through the pain to find it. However, the strongest hearts are those forged by fire and blood, for the trials they pass leave them stronger for their journey, and happier to be home.


End file.
